La Magie du Miroir
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: [RemusLavande] Remus Lupin 17 ans, Lavande Brown 17 ans. Ils se rencontrent par l’intermédiaire d’un miroir.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling !

**Résumé : **Remus Lupin 17 ans, Lavande Brown 17 ans. Ils se rencontrent par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir… Remus est alors le petit copain que Lavande aurait voulu avoir. Lavande est la fille qui aurait comblé le vide dans le cœur de Remus. Se rencontreront_-_ils un jour ?

**Petite note : **Un Remus/Lavande en quelques chapitres (je ne sais pas encore combien lol) ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ;_-_)

L'introduction est beaucoup plus courte que les prochains chapitres (j'espère vous rassurez lol)

Et pour le titre et l'idée, hé bien en fait, ils me viennent d'un feuilleton que je regardais quand j'étais petite et dont je ne me rappelle pas exactement le titre _-__-_´ (je ne me souviens en fait que de la fille qui venait du passé et qui s'appelait Constance ! Et de la musique du générique… arf vous voilà avancés ! lol)

* * *

**La magie du miroir**

**Introduction**

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

"Mumuuuuus ! Mumuuuus_-_Chériiiiiii !" appela une voix aiguë derrière l'interpellé.

Remus Lupin accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas avoir à faire avec cette fille qu'il identifia sans problème.

Juliette Potter, une lointaine cousine de son meilleur ami, James.

Il l'avait d'abord rencontré à une soirée organisée au Manoir Potter, où toute la famille de James était présente. Le Manoir était rempli de Potter… Et James avait, en plus, semblé bon d'inviter ses amis. Juliette avait collé Remus mieux que le sort de glu perpétuelle.

Sans aucune raison apparente, Juliette Potter avait alors jeté son dévolu sur Remus Lupin. Il était SA garde privée, son bel amour aux cheveux reflet de blé. Le problème était que cette charmante jeune fille _croyait_ que cet amour –aveugle_-_ était réciproque.

Fatale erreur !

"MUMUS !" appela_-_t_-_elle plus fort.

N'ayant cœur d'envoyer balader quiconque, Remus se retourna, comptant lui dire qu'il était pressé, qu'il avait une pile de devoirs à faire, et…il broderait s'il le faut.

Il ne fut que vaguement surprit de voir qu'elle s'était peinturluré le visage de maquillage criard d'une tonne de plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'est_-_à_-_dire, dans la grande Salle, le matin même.

"Ecoute, Juliette, je suis très pressé. Salut !"

Et il partit avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. La veine, pour une fois !

Il recommença à marcher.

"ATTENDS, MUMUS !"

Argh…Raté.

Exaspéré, il fit la sourde oreille et avança d'autant plus vite que la minute précédente. Il en avait marre de cette fille plus collante que James envers sa Lily_-_Jolie.

A croire que c'était une tare génétique inter_-_cousin. Sans pour autant blâmer James. Dans un sens, c'était différent dans le cas de James. Pourquoi ?

Peut_-_être parce que James avait su comment –finalement_-_ la conquérir, sa Lily_-_Jolie… Oui, peut_-_être était_-_ce pour ça…

Remus s'enfonça dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il les connaissait tous. Jugeant bon de se perdre dans le décor du château, il pénétra dans une de ces nombreuses classes inoccupées, mais peuplées de choses plus intéressantes les unes que les autres.

D'ailleurs, une fois, alors qu'il échappait de justesse à une retenue en entraînant Sirius Black et Peter Petigrow, ses deux autres amis, colocataires du célèbre quatuor : les Maraudeurs ; ils étaient tombés sur un assortiment de livres traitant tous sur un seul sujet : « comment séduire la gente féminine en dix leçons ». Ils offrirent un exemplaire à James.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Pour la dixième fois, Lavande poussa un soupir silencieux. Chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers la droite –mue par une habitude devenue inexistante_-_ elle avait non seulement cette envie de pleurer, de crier, voire hurler, de s'enfuir…et d'aller frapper ce cher Ron Weasley, abruti de service, idiot de première, n'aimant que sa propre personne, adulant cette Miss_-_Je_-_Sais_-_Tout de Granger_-_Faux_-_Cul…

Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'elle sortait avec Ron depuis plus de six mois, il lui apprenait, deux jours plus tôt, que « c'était fini ». Il l'avait quitté ! Comme ça ! Marmonnant un vague « plus assez de sentiments… ».

"Miss Brown, vous allez bien ?" demanda soudain la voix sévère de McGonagall

Lavande sursauta.

"Miss Brown ?" s'impatienta le professeur de métamorphose.

"Excusez_-_moi professeur."

Mue par une soudaine envie de courir à toute jambe devant le regard que lui imposait non seulement toute la classe, mais également Ron, elle crut bon d'ajouter :

"Pourrais_-_je aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne me sens pas bien…"

"Voulez_-_vous qu'un préfet vous accompagne ?"

Préfet ?

Granger ?

Weasley ?

"Non, ça ira. Merci."

Elle ramassa son sac tandis que McGonagall reprenait son cours. Une minute plus tard, elle était hors de la classe, courant silencieusement.

A moins que le son de ses pas n'était étouffé par le bruit de ses pleurs…

Elle se dit que les garçons n'étaient finalement que des imbéciles. Profitant que l'un laisse l'une pour consoler telle ou telle, et se rattraper avec elle pour ensuite la larguer quelques jours plus tard, et, avec un peu de chance il l'a trouverait attachante au point de rester plus d'un mois avec la même…

…Sans oublier que le jaune était la couleur que Ron affectionnait depuis un certain temps, clair et net, il la trompait depuis au moins une semaine. Elle se perdait d'une pensée à l'autre depuis un bon bout de temps lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, net.

Chassant une larme, elle fit demi_-_tour. Qu'allait_-_elle pouvoir bien faire dans une infirmerie ? A preuve du contraire, personne n'avait inventé une potion contre les Ron_-_Weasley_-_briseur_-_de_-_cœur.

Cette année promettait vraiment d'être belle ! se dit_-_elle, enfuyant son visage dans son col.

Jurant que plus jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un prendre son cœur, elle poussa la porte qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, au bout du couloir, celui du troisième étage, qu'elle parcourait en long et en large depuis son départ de la salle de métamorphose.

La pièce, peinte de jaune_-_orangée (hé encore cette satanée couleur, allez !), n'était pas très vaste, elle comportait un petit canapé recouvert d'un tissu blanc, une bibliothèque en bois d'acajou avec seulement quelques livres vieillis par le temps, et… un miroir.

L'envie de se regarder dedans frappa d'un coup son esprit !

Etait_-_elle si laide ? Elle qui croyait que Ron ne courait pas après la plus grande beauté.

Il suffisait de regarder cette Granger.

Elle se plaça sur la chaise mise à disposition et regarda son reflet lui faire face. Etait_-_ce un miroir à retardement ? Elle ne vit que son image après plusieurs secondes !

Ses cheveux ondulés couleur chocolat tombaient pourtant avec élégance sur ses épaules, dans un dégradé chamboulé. Elle les aimait, _elle_, ses cheveux !

Suivant la descente logique de son dégradé, elle se découvrit à fixer ses yeux. Des yeux humides, rougis par les larmes, oui, c'était compréhensible ! D'habitude, ils brillaient d'une « belle couleur bleuté à la limite du gris », voilà comment Ron faisaient ses compliments, idiot qu'il était. Même pas un vrai compliment _ça_, plutôt une vérité générale. Imbécile.

_Jugeant qu'il n'y a pas péril en la demeure (), _elle continua de s'examiner.

Elle ne se trouvait pas laide. Certainement que LUI, si. Rageant, elle essuyait une énième goutte salée qui glissait hors de ses yeux.

Rouvrant ses yeux, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en ne contemplant plus son nez à elle, mais celui d'un inconnu…

…Il haussa un sourcil. Certainement sa manière a lui d'être surpris.

"Qui es_-_tu ?" articula Lavande, plus que surprise que son nez se soit transformé en un autre, minimalement plus grand que le sien, cependant plus bronzé et plus droit.

"Hé bien, je ne suis pas une sorte d'enchantement, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis un être bien vivant !"

"Moi de même !" rétorqua la brunette.

Il se recula un peu, et elle put voir son visage de toute sa splendeur.

"Et pour répondre à ta question, je m'appelle Remus Lupin."

**·•·**

_() Parole d'une chanson de G.Brassens 'Mourir pour des idées'_

_A suivre…_


	2. Juste une chanson amère

Helloow ! Voici le 2ième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)

Je suis trèèèèèès contente d'avoir eu vos reviews, elles m'ont fait trèèèèèèès plaisir (j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu une bonne idéemdr voui je passe encore les portes !)

Aloooors…les RAR maintenant :

Miss Lup : wouawww ! oui oui j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire, et merciiii ça me fait trop plaisir que tu m'aies laissé une review ! bizoo

Llewella et harmonie17 : salut ! Mmmh ton idée m'a l'air super intéressante, tu me diras quand tu posteras ;) et merci pour ta review ! bizoo

Kira-303 : hello ! Je suis super flattée d'avoir une review de toi ! J'ai lu plusieurs fois ton one-shot (T'es beau, tu sais) tellement il était merveilleux ! Alors bon recevoir une review de toi …/rougis/ lol merci

Padounette : merssssi J'ai l'art d'inventer des nouveaux mots lol…Mumus pas ton perso préféré ? Moi ssiiiiiiiiii

kitou 717 : hellooo ! Ouiiiiii c'est ça le feuilleton Toi j't'aime bien :P loool bah le titre oui c'est fort possible mais je sais pluuuu

Meli-Melo : Helloo Nan je t'en veux absolument pas que tu laisses une review ici aussi (au contraireuh !) Puis la chanson de Brassens j'ai dû la réciter oralement devant tte ma classemoi aussi j'm vraiment bien cette chanson !

Rebecca-Black : lol une belette briseur de cœur…lol j'avais envie d'innover mdr

_  
Et comme je vous l'avais dis, ce chapitre est plus long Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Juste une chanson amère**

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin_

"Remus…_Lupin _? … Tu…vous ? Ca alors !" s'exclama la jeune fille face à lui, à l'autre bout du miroir.

Remus était un vrai de vrai, un pur de pur, un Maraudeur. Il se _devait_ de percer chaque mystère de cet immense château qu'était Poudlard. Et là…il en tenait un fameux, pour sûr !

Il dialoguait avec une parfaite inconnue par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir !

Et plus dingue encore, elle venait précisément de répéter son nom comme si elle le connaissait !

"Comment t'appelles-tu jeune demoiselle ?"

"Lavande Brown… Et pour tout te dire, ici, à mon époque tu as aux alentours de quarante ans ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit-elle.

"En effet… Tu as l'air d'avoir le même age que moi, je me trompe ? Dix-sept ans ?"

"Tout juste ! je n'en crois toujours pas ! Comment cela est-il possible ?"

"Poudlard et sa magie, j'imagine !"

Remus sourit faiblement en détaillant le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle était suffisamment jolie que pour ne pas avoir les yeux rougis par les larmes qui étaient encore humides. Il était expert pour remarquer que telle ou telle personne allait bien ou non.

Malgré qu'elle ait eu une soudaine excitation à la vue de ce miroir ruisselant de magie ; il l'avait remarqué dès le début, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Cependant, il ne dit rien.

Ce n'était pas ses affaires et il ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille, à prime abord gentille.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Elle savait précisément pourquoi il arborait d'énormes cernes. Elle savait qui il était. Elle savait sa vie dans les grandes lignes.

Elle savait qu'il était le célèbre Remus Lupin, loup-garou rejeté de la société active.

Elle savait également qu'il était un homme bien.

Pourtant, elle ne dirait rien. Elle avait mûri. Peut-être Ron l'ayant aidé.

Elle ferait comme si. Elle inventerait s'il serait nécessaire. Mais jamais, elle n'aurait le courage de lui dire tout ce qu'elle sait sur le futur dans lequel il vivrait, d'ici quelques années. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle lui rendit le faible sourire qu'il lui adressait.

"Rogue, il était assez laid, à dix-sept ans ?" demanda-t-elle.

Remus se permit un énorme sourire. Avec une petite note douce.

"En dépit de ma non-tendance à aimer regarder les hommes, en dépit de mon non-jugement envers les autres… Severus Rogue est vraiment un horrible crétin boutonneux."

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Ce Remus Lupin ne manquait pas d'humour !

"D'accord, ce n'est pas de sa faute…" continua Lupin. "Mais si _au moins_ il s'arrangeait pour piquer l'une ou l'autre bouteille de shampoing..."

Lavande étouffa son rire cristallin derrière sa main.

"Je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'a pas changé, alors !"

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

"Je pense que ce serait une excellente idée de revenir demain ici, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Mmmh… oui, ça ne me déplairait pas ! C'est une excellente idée, j'en conviens ! Et cette pièce est une merveille, parfaite pour se détendre après les cours… "ajouta Lavande.

"Dans ce cas, on se reverra demain ! J'ai été très ravi de te rencontrer !"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, remit une de ses mèches en place, ailleurs que devant ses yeux et lui fit un signe de la main.

"Salut !" termina-t-elle.

Il la vit se retirer de la chaise faisant face au miroir. Son image devint floue pour enfin disparaître.

Il reprit le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor.

A peine eut-il prononcé le mot de passe qu'il ne put retenir un énorme sourire à la vue de trois têtes efflanquées d'un sourire plus grand que d'ordinaire, une lueur amusée dans leurs yeux.

Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de drôles d'amis…

Sirius Black, Peter Petigrow et James Potter, se tenaient là, devant lui dans une position caricaturée du « chien debout ».

Il eut un instant l'impression de se retrouver face à trois Padfoot à l'effigie de Sirius, Peter et James.

Remus éclata de rire.

"Ca va les gars ?"

"Très bien, mon cher Moony !" tinta James.

"Bonne soirée, hein ?" ajouta Remus.

Il dépassa ses trois amis pour monter jusqu'au dortoir.

"Tut tut tut… Lupin, amène tes jolies petites fesses _ici"_, dit Sirius sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

"Et tout de suite", ajouta Peter.

"Je vais juste chercher mon livre de Sortilèges, vous savez, on a un devoir à faire, pour demain…" répondit Remus, ne voyant pas _vraiment_ où ils voulaient en venir.

"Lupin ! Reviens ici tout de suite sinon j'appelle ma charmante cousine."

Remus fit une grimace.

"Bon, ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez _encore _? Vous pouvez prendre mes notes d'aujourd'hui et les recopier… "commença-t-il.

"C'est pas ça…"

"Ha… si c'est pour arranger une blague de notre composition, désolé mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai encore plein de travail, je me suis mis en retard à cause de…"

"Oui, c'est _précisément _ça qu'on voudrait savoir. A cause de qui ?" demanda Sirius, excité.

"Pardon ?"

Remus avait loupé un épisode, à coup sur.

"On t'a cherché. Partout !"

"Et ?"

"Tu étais avec une fille, c'est sûr, on te connais suffisamment pour…"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Remus, souriant.

"Ouais…ouais… qui nous disait, ce matin même, qu'il n'avait PAS de petite copine ?" dit James.

"Pas même en vue", dit Peter

"Qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une relation avant un petit temps ? Qui ? qui ?" acheva Sirius, fou.

"Z'avez qu'à être plus clair, là… Relation ? Moi ? Je n'en ai pas, mais…"

"Lupin, avoueeee ! pourquoi ce sourire béat scotché aux lèvres en entrant ?"

"Pourquoi ce retard de deux heures ?"

"Pourquoi nous mentir à nous, tes amiiiiiiiiiiiiis ?" finit James, sur un ton tragique.

Remus éclata franchement de rire.

"Bonne nuit, les gars. Vous voulez un bisou ?"

Sirius franchement choqué ne remarqua pas que Remus avait filé à l'anglaise dans le dortoir. James et Peter étaient écroulés de rire.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

"Mais où étais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais !" commença Parvati.

"Si je te disais que je me baignais dans le lac, ça te va ?"

"Lavande…"

"Ok…Je ne voulais pas voir Ron", admit Lavande.

Parvati se mordit la lèvre. Elle était peinée pour son amie et ne savait comment lui remonter le moral depuis deux jours.

"Allons manger."

"Je ne veux pas voir Ron."

"Ignore-le alors."

"Il fait un mètre quatre-vingt, 'Vati !"

Lavande essuya une autre larme qui avait mis longtemps à sortir de son œil.

·•·

Les rêves –peuplés- de Lavande transformèrent le visage de Ron en celui de Remus.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se dit qu'il était vraiment un gentil mec. Elle n'avait pourtant parlé qu'une demi-heure avec lui.

Ses yeux aux reflets dorés étincelaient de petites paillettes brunes. On était dors et déjà attiré par son regard sans même lui avoir adressé la parole.

Lavande en avait été fascinée !

Et ses cheveux étaient divins…

En y repensant bien, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle croisa Ron, son regard n'était plus fuyant. Etait-ce dû au fait que le visage de Remus Lupin était encore présent sous ses yeux ?

Ou…

Dû au fait que, en ce beau jour de printemps, l'ex professeur Remus Lupin, était revenu au château pour une quelconque affaire ?

Certainement les deux, en fait…

Le sourire de Lavande s'agrandissa en entrant dans la classe de Rogue en se remémorant les propos de Lupin.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

"Oh ! Regardez qui voilà…" s'exclama Sirius. "_Servilus."_

Les quelques autres présents aux côtés de Sirius ricanèrent. La blague de la semaine dernière était encore gravée dans leur mémoire.

Sirius et –avec la discrète participation de James (Lily Evans oblige)- avait cru bon de transformer Severus Rogue en un parfait compagnon de jeu pour le calmar géant. Le jour où il avait fait le plus mauvais de la semaine ! Et en caleçon en plus !

Remus ricana plus au souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Lavande que au spectacle qu'avait offert Rogue quelques jours plutôt.

**·•·**

**  
**

Une fois le dernier cours terminé, Remus partit aux cuisines et y vola quelques petites pâtisseries. Il grimpa ensuite jusqu'à l'étage où il avait découvert la pièce, et le miroir…

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer d'abord dans la salle commune, se faire accaparer par Juliette Potter, il n'avait pas envie non plus d'entendre Sirius lui demander encore et encore où il irait quand ce serait l'heure de son 'rendez-vous' avec Lavande…

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Lavande fredonnait cette même mélodie depuis qu'elle avait croisé ces deux filles de quatrième qui elles-mêmes la chantait.

Rares étaient les fois où Lavande ne savait remettre un nom ou un titre sur une chanson étendue.

Aujourd'hui faisait exception à la règle. Et elle en avait raz-le-bol ! Elle fouillait partout dans sa mémoire pour retrouver qui chantait cette chanson. Elle ne savait que le début, ce qui aurait dû l'aider, mais…non, argh !

Chantant plus fort dans sa tête la chanson, une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

Une radio ! Il lui fallait une radio ! Parce que, en effet, les radios à transmissions magiques avaient la particularité de diffuser à celui qui chantait la chanson ! Souriante à cette sublime idée, elle fonça jusqu'au neuvième étage, celui où il y avait la salle sur Demande.

Elle savait comment marchait cette pièce et donc, il lui suffisait simplement de penser très fort à cette radio avant d'entrer dans la pièce…

**·•·**

**  
**

« Il me faut une radio… »

« Une radio… »

« …Une radio »

Rouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua alors qu'une porte était apparue ! Ça avait marché !

Essayant de ne pas trop sauter sur place (elle allait quand même savoir plus de choses sur l'air qu'elle psalmodiait encore maintenant !), elle posa la main sur la clinche et ouvra la porte.

La pièce ne comportait pas seulement une radio, mais aussi deux occupants.

Les yeux de Lavande s'agrandirent d'horreur en reconnaissant du premier coup _qui_ ils étaient.

Non !

Ron Weasley et Parvati Patil étaient entrain de se bécoter dans une position peu chrétienne.

Ron et…PARVATI. Sa Parvati et son Ron.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux retournés pour voir qui _osait_ les déranger à un pareil moment.

"Lavande, je…tu…"

Lavande, n'ayant perdu une miette de cette scène affreuse qui s'offrait à elle, sortit immédiatement de la pièce, claquant la porte le plus fort possible. Elle partit en courant.

"C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !" beugla Parvati à travers le couloir. "LAVANDE ATTEND !"

Lavande ne voulut rien savoir.

Elle courut encore plus vite, de peur que son amie la rattrape.

Un sanglot étouffé sortit de sa bouche. Amie !

Parvati était son amie ! À d'autres, oui !

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

Remus qui était installé dans le canapé de la petite pièce fut très surpris de voir arriver Lavande une bonne heure à l'avance, en pleurs.

Il fronça les sourcils et se releva vite, s'approcha du miroir qu'il regardait depuis un long moment déjà.

Doucement, il appela Lavande qui était effondrée sur le canapé identique au sien, sinon un peu plus vieux.

"Lavande ?" répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort pour que le son de sa voix couvre le son de la voix de la jeune fille.

Elle releva la tête.

"Que…fais-tu déjà ici ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Je suis venu t'attendre. J'aime bien cet endroit. Qu'est-ce qui te fais pleurer, Lavande ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux, chassant quelques gouttes salées.

"Heu…je…"

"Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire, si tu n'en as pas envie", articula Remus, peureux de se mêler d'affaires d'autrui. "Mais…ça te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler, non ?"

Elle renifla.

"Si."

"Installe-toi sur la chaise, tu y seras mieux."

Elle hocha la tête.

Elle lui expliqua alors que son petit copain l'avait quitté…

"…pour ma meilleure amie. Je viens de les surprendre entrain de… de…"

Ses pleurs reprirent.

"J'en suis désolé…" dit sincèrement Remus.

"Moi aussi. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir embêter avec mes histoires."

"Ne t'inquiète pas…"

"Dis-moi que tous les mecs ne sont pas ainsi, dis-le-moi…" pleurnicha Lavande.

Remus resta muet. Il ne pouvait pas parler en connaissance de cause. Lui-même avait une fois quitté une fille pour une autre. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur les filles.

Lavande le regardait intensément. Elle attendait une réponse positive.

"Dis-toi juste que celui qui t'aime ne te fera pas souffrir."

"Je n'en suis pas sûr, justement. Ou alors Ron était un menteur."

Il fronça les sourcils. Il venait de lui dire exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Et en plus, c'était un mensonge…

"Alors, oui, les mecs sont tous ainsi. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une constatation de mon entourage. Même mes amis ont été un jour ou l'autre ainsi…jusqu'à trouver la fille qui fait qu'ils n'ont plus envie d'en chercher une autre. Connais-tu James et Lily Potter, à ton époque ?"

"Juste de nom…" répondit-elle évasivement.

"Hé bien, je peux te dire qu'un couple comme eux, c'est pour la vie, juste en regardant leurs yeux, on le voit…"

"Votre époque a l'air tellement mieux… Ici, aucun garçon ne se dissocie de ce groupe de « mec à filles »."

"Tu en trouveras un. Ne t'en fais pas. Et ce Ron n'en valait certainement pas la peine, s'il t'a fait souffrir. Comprends-tu ?"

"On dirait bien que toi, tu es à part…" annonça Lavande.

Remus rougit légèrement.

"Non, je ne pense pas."

"Alors, dis-moi que tout ce que tu viens de dire était faux."

Remus sourit. Cette fille était vraiment intelligente ! Et… différente des autres, surtout de cette idiote de Juliette qui lui collait aux basques avec pour seule raison plausible : Il est beauuuuuuuu !

"Tu es bien gentil, Remus Lupin ! Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral…"

"Attends, je reviens dans une minute."

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Elle regarda Remus sortir de la pièce. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres encore humides. Remus Lupin était différent.

Non pas par sa lycanthropie, enfin peut-être était-ce un facteur au fait qu'il était terre-à-terre, mais il était surtout réfléchi.

Pourquoi aucun garçon n'était comme ça, à son époque ?

Quand Remus revint quelques minutes plus tard, un radio dans les mains, elle se dit qu'une potion ou qu'un retourneur de temps serait la meilleure solution qu'elle devrait appliquée pour se retrouver dans les bras de son prince charmant.

* * *

_Voilààà ! Alors… z'en avez penser quoi de ce deuxième chapitre ? _

_Une petite review sivouplééé_


	3. Arrangement

Salut ! Vous allez bien ?

RAR :

Llewella et harmonie17 : hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, pour répondre à ta question, Lavande va le dire à Remus (pour sa lycanthropie) Y a pas de problème, j'irai faire un tour sur ta bio allez, tchao !

May : mercii ça me fait plaisir ! Contente que Juliette te plaise, elle a pas fini d'allumer Remus mdr

Rebecca_-_Black : nirak niark c'est mon but :p

Kira_-_303 : mdr des admiratrices mutuelles ! cool fin merci mille fois pour les reviews que tu m'as laissé sur mes autres écris, ça mérite un ro bisoux ! mdr, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

Lune Lupin :Hellooow toi ! Rrah tu px pas savoir comme j'ai été contente de lire ta kro gentille review...dans mes bras ze t'adooooooreeeee fort fort miss ! et de rien pour la reviews de ton one shot, tu le vaut bien :p allez, bizooooooooooo

Petite note : en relisant mon chapitre, avant de le poster, je me suis rendue compte que le début du chapitre, je l'ai écris au présent oO alors que toute les autres chapitres (sauf peut-être le dernier, toujours dans ma tête) sont écris au passé… Je ne trouve pas que ça choque, si c'est le cas, désolé désolé, mais j'arrive pas à le changer, je l'aime bien comme ça ! lol

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Arrangement**

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown_

Lavande s'enfonce dans l'escalier tournant menant aux dortoirs. Déjà, la voix aiguë de Parvati l'interpelle.

Faisant la sourde_-_oreille, elle continue l'escalade jusqu'à la porte « septième année ».

Elle reclappe la porte juste à son nez et lui lance un « fiche_-_moi la paix » bien entendu.

Seulement voilà, Parvati Patil n'a pas hérité du doux caractère passif de sa jumelle.

"J'aimerais te parler."

"Hé bien pas moi", rétorque Lavande. "Alors, va falloir t'y faire, on a plus rien à se dire. Tu peux me laisser maintenant."

"Lavande, je voulais te le dire et…"

"J'appelle un préfet si tu n'arrêtes pas", annonce Lavande.

"Ecoute, je suis désolée de ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure et…"

"Parvati, j'aimerais que tu partes. Tout de suite."

"Je n'ai pas fini, Lavande, j'aimerais vraiment mettre les choses au clair…"

"Moi, NON. Tout est clair."

"Mais…mais…tu ne sortais plus avec et…"

"JE PARIE QUE TU LUI FAISAIS DEJA LES YEUX DOUX QUAND J'ETAIS AVEC !" explosa Lavande.

"Jamais je n'…"

"JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR. DEGAGE."

"Il y a un problème ici ? Lavande, explique_-_toi, s'il te plaît."

Hermione Granger vient de monter, attirée par les cris.

"Hermione, te mêle pas de ça", dit calmement Parvati.

Elle tapote son insigne de PréfèteenChef.

"Lavande, tu peux m'expliquer ?" demanda gentiment Granger.

"Parvati a cru bon de sortir avec Ron. Je les ai surpris dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle veut absolument s'excuser et moi je veux qu'elle s'en aille."

Hermione ouvre grand les yeux. Apparemment elle non plus, elle ne le savait pas.

"Bon, Parvati, laisse Lavande seule."

Parvati ne discute pas les ordres de la PréfèteenChef et redescend les escaliers.

"Lavande, tu veux qu'on parle ?"

Celle_-_ci accepte. Elle n'a jamais été proche d'Hermione, pourtant. Faut_-_il en croire que les temps changent ?

"Ron ne m'a rien dit. J'ignorais qu'il sortait avec Parvati !"

"Je les ai surpris par hasard. Dis_-_moi seulement que Ron ne me trompait pas avec elle ?"

"Je ne pense pas, Ron a quelques principes dans sa vie…" dit_-_elle avec une note d'humour dans la voix.

"Moui. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à croire c'est que Parvati ait pu me faire une telle chose ! Elle est incroyable… Elle vient dire que ce n'est pas sa faute et blablabla !"

De rage, Lavande donna un coup de pied dans le bois dur de son lit à baldaquin.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit apparaître deux tasses de cacao chaud.

"Il m'a quitté pour aller avec Parvati. J'espère sincèrement que ça ne durera pas entre eux. Je la déteste tellement pour ce qu'elle m'a fait."

"Je suis surprise moi aussi qu'il sorte avec…seulement quelques jours après qu'il t'ait quitté."

Les deux filles discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes encore.

Lavande l'avait vraiment mal jugé malgré toutes les années qu'elle partageait son dortoir avec elle.

"Si tu veux, tu peux même venir dormir dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef…quelques jours ?"

"Tu penses ? Mais… il y a aussi Drago Malfoy, il ne voudra jamais…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si tu veux venir, tu me le dis, je reviendrai dans la salle commune ce soir, vers 21 heures, okay ?"

"Merci, Hermione."

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

"Ah Moony te voilà !" s'exclama James lorsque Remus apparut dans son champ de vision.

"Qu'y a_-_t_-_il James ?"

"Pourrais_-_tu me prêter tes notes d'Etude des Moldus ? Je n'ai _vraiment _pas le temps de commencer le travail maintenant, j'ai rendez_-_vous avec Lily, et tu la connais, elle n'aimerait pas que je lui pose un lapin…"

"Je vois… Tu savais bien sûr que le devoir était annoncé depuis mardi dernier ?"

James esquissa un sourire.

"Et que tu devrais apprendre à faire les yeux doux comme Sirius ?"

James enleva ses lunettes et sourit comme un idiot.

"Okay, j'ai compris… à charge de revanche mon vieux Cornedrue…"

"Merciiiiiii mon Lup' ! Je suis sûr et certain que ma tante t'adorera !"

"JAMES !"

"Je plaisantais, je plaisantais…"

"Je ne sais pas dans quoi Lily s'est embarquée sincèrement…" souffla Remus.

"Que veux_-_tu, elle a fondu comme neige au soleil à mon charme… !"

"James tu ferais mieux de prendre mes notes et de t'enfoncer dans ta bulle de silence si tu veux mon avis…"

**·•·  
**

Remus partit à la bibliothèque. Il aimait bien se dénicher un livre pour occuper ses quelques soirées où tous ses amis étaient pris à l'une ou l'autre activité.

James avait sa partie de bécotage –ou de jambe en l'air selon Sirius_-_ avec sa Lili_-_Jolie.

Sirius, lui, aimait se promener dans les couloirs, jusque tard le soir, il y faisait souvent des rencontres. Il fallait aussi lui reconnaître ses moments de tranquillité…

Peter passait son temps à aller et venir de la salle commune à un autre endroit dont Remus ignorait l'emplacement. Sûrement avait_-_il une petite amie en vue… Il parlait souvent d'une Serdaigle du nom de Rita Skeeter. Remus n'en demandait pas plus car Peter en devenait rouge…

Ainsi Remus préférait se plonger dans la lecture, qui le plongeait dans un autre monde. Il raffolait des romans moyenâgeux ou les classiques moldus peu nombreux dans l'antre de Mme Pince.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Bien que l'invitation d'Hermione était tentante, Lavande n'avait pas envie d'aller s'incruster dans la salle commune des PréfetsenChef. Du moins, pas ce soir.

Hermione était alors partie « bredouille », sans Lavande et sans explications.

Lavande était alors remontée directement au dortoir dans le but précis de prendre sa baguette et une couverture qu'elle miniaturisa.

Sortant ensuite de la Tour, elle prit le chemin de la classe de Métamorphose.

Elle ignorait ce qui l'attirait tant dans cette pièce, mais une chose était sûre, elle adorait cet endroit.

L'endroit où elle avait rencontré le célèbre Remus Lupin, tombeur en son temps, aucun doute là_-_dessus…

Elle retrouva la même atmosphère qui y régnait. La pièce au divan blanc et à l'étagère vermoulue presque vide… et le fameux miroir ! Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de se dire que Remus avait mieux à faire que de passer ses journées –et nuits_-_ en ce lieu.

Evidemment qu'il reflétait juste sa propre image. Personne n'était de l'autre côté du miroir !

D'un sort, elle agrandit la couverture qu'elle tenait dans sa poche. Elle l'installa sur le canapé et examina les quelques livres.

_« Roméo et Juliette »_

Elle lut le résumé au dos du livre. Elle hocha la tête. Cette histoire devrait être belle.

Elle l'emporta jusqu'au fauteuil, enleva son énorme pull –la pièce n'était pas particulièrement froide pour ce début de printemps_-_ et se elle se couvrit de la couverture bien épaisse et extra douce.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

"Jeune homme, il est temps de quitter la bibliothèque !" lui annonça Pince en tapotant son énorme montre_-_bracelet.

"Hum, je, oui bien entendu", répondit Remus, légèrement sonné par cette interruption. "J'emprunte le livre jusque demain."

"Alors, allez noter votre nom sur la liste des _livres à emprunter_."

"Okay."

Sous l'œil scruteur de la gardienne des livres, il nota

« _Lupin : Britannicus-Racine »_

Et souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à Mme Pince.

**·•·**

Il lui restait une cinquantaine de pages à lire et il n'était pas tard. Où irait_-_il lire ?

Pas dans la salle commune encore trop bruyante à cette heure_-_là.

Pas son dortoir. Un des trois autres Maraudeurs y était probablement. Et il était bien entendu impossible de lire avec l'un d'eux –surtout Sirius, maître du raffut.

**·•·**

Coïncidence ou non, Remus trouva Lavande de l'autre côté du miroir.

Un livre posé sur ses genoux, une couverture bleue nuit la découvrant quelque peu. Il se surprit à la regarder dormir, paisiblement. Elle était suffisamment jolie pour faire tourner la tête des passants dans la rue, pensa_-_t_-_il.

Il s'installa sur le siège et prit son livre… Sa lecture était légèrement moins passionnante, du fait –peut_-_être_-_ qu'il jetait à intervalles réguliers, des coups d'œil à la jeune fille qui l'hypnotisait.

La contemplation devint bien vite plus importante que la suite des aventures de Néron, Britannicus, Agrippine et les autres personnages présents dans le livre.

Il n'avait jamais _vraiment_ eu l'occasion d'admirer une jolie fille sous tous les angles sans que celle_-_ci le remarque.

Il devenait en même temps très impoli. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on fasse la même chose quant à sa personne, ça non !

Et puis… il avait rencontré cette jeune fille d'une manière plus que surprenante. Et il en venait à la conclusion que –puisque jamais il ne la verrait d'une autre manière que virtuelle_-_ elle pourrait devenir sa confidente, comme lui l'avait été en l'écoutant raconter ses affaires de cœur…

Sa main effleura inconsciemment sur la surface lisse et réfléchissante face à lui.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant que le miroir s'était transformé en une surface floue et palpable.

"Qu'est_-_ce que… ?" se demanda_-_t_-_il.

Il retira sa main et le miroir reprit sa texture d'origine.

Il tenta une seconde fois cette expérience et fut très surprit de se retrouver de l'autre côté du miroir !

Essayant une première fois, une deuxième, une troisième fois…

Il se trouva alors à un ridicule mètre de Lavande et lui remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et lui enleva le livre.

Il avait trouvé un moyen de voyager à travers le temps !

Encore stupéfait par cette nouvelle découverte –le miroir en était déjà une à elle seule_-_ il traversa à nouveau le miroir pour revenir à son époque réelle.

Il annoncerait cela plus tard, quand lavande serait prête à l'entendre…et à vouloir _–peut-être- _partager plus qu'une simple amitié avec lui. Il pouvait toujours espérer, non ?

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, après une excellent nuit de sommeil, elle se demanda une minute où elle avait dormi. Apercevant alors le miroir, elle se leva en vitesse, se demandant bien l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Rejetant la couverture sur le canapé, elle sortit de la pièce et courut à sa Tour pour se changer et prendre une douche si elle en avait le temps.

"Où as_-_tu dormi, Lavande ?"

Parvati s'était placée devant elle et lui barrait la route vers la salle de bain.

"Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire ?"

"Je m'inquiétais !"

"Tu ne devrais pas. Laisse_-_moi passer maintenant."

"Lavande, où étais_-_tu à la fin ? Ca ne peut plus durer ainsi ! Parle_-_moi !"

"Jamais."

Elle écarta Parvati de force et s'enferma dans la salle de bain…

L'eau l'aidant à oublier ses problèmes, elle se mit –une fois de plus _-_à implorer la présence de son nouvel ami : Remus Lupin…

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

"Alors voilà, Remus, je te présente Alyssa. Alyssa, Remus."

Remus sourit à la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui et lui dit :

"Tu m'excuses une minute ? Je voudrais dire un mot à Sirius…"

"Bien sur…"

Remus attira Sirius près du mur.

"Bon écoute Sirius, je sais me débrouiller tout seul pour sortir avec une fille, alors, t'es bien gentil, tu ne me refais plus jamais ça, okay ?"

"Mumuuus ! James m'a dit que…"

"J'envisage de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre…"

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

"Ah oui ? Qui donc ? Qui ? Qui ?"

"Sirius va draguer McGo, va draguer Servilus, va draguer n'importe qui, va faire du Quidditch, va faire tes devoirs, fais ce que tu veux mais arrête de te prendre pour ma mère ! Je sais que tu as un sérieux complexe de ne pas avoir pu ouvrir une agence matrimoniale à Poudlard, mais S'IL TE PLAIT, arrête de t'inquiéter, je ne finirai pas curé ou que sais_-_je."

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore.

"Alors c'est vrai ? Je peux aller draguer McGo ?"

"SIRIUS !"

"Je plaisante Moony_-_Chéri ! J'ai compris, je te laisserai vivre ta viiiiiiiie comme tu l'entends…"

"C'est ça c'est ça…Bon vent !"

Et Sirius s'éloigna du couloir…

"REUNION MATRIMONIALE CE SOIR A 20 HEURES !" cria Sirius avant de disparaître à l'extrémité du couloir.

Remus se retourna et fit face à Alyssa qui souriait timidement.

"Désolé, j'ai de drôles de fréquentations", s'excusa Remus.

"C'est pas grave…" avoua la jeune fille.

"J'ai de drôles d'amis, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se mêler de ma vie !"

"Je te retourne la question", commença Alyssa. "Si tu pouvais toucher un mot à l'oreille de Sirius…Il y a un bal pour la fête de Printemps, s'il est libre…"

"Oh, je vois…hé bien… Je ferai mon possible !"

"Merci, Remus !"

"Pas d'quoi… salut !"

**·•·  
**

"MUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !"

Lupin accéléra le pas, pesta contre lui_-_même d'être passé sur le même chemin que Juliette Potter et grommela quand celle_-_ci s'accrocha à son cou.

"Juliette, arrête, s'il te plait."

"Oh ! Tu veux qu'on se trouve une classe vide, peut_-_être ?"

"Non ! Hum…Je veux dire, qu'il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec toi, tu…"

Juliette s'était décrochée du cou de Remus et s'était laissée tombée à terre.

"**AÏE !**"

Remus se retourna, alarmé.

D'un coup d'œil, il constata les « dégâts » : Juliette était étalée de tout son long dans l'escalier, sa jambe formait un angle douteux.

"Aïe…Aïe…"

Elle continuait de geindre et Remus l'emmena jusque l'infirmerie.

"Mon sauveuuuuuur !" explosa_-_t_-_elle en lui capturant ses lèvres.

"Juliette, arrête ou je te lâche."

"Nan ! Ma jambe me fait atrocement mal…"

Elle simula une sorte de sanglot et Remus accéléra le pas autant qu'il put, rouge de colère. Cette fille l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle était le nirvana !

Une fois qu'il eut déposé –il eut du mal à ne pas la jeter hors de ses bras et de la balancer à la pauvre Pomfresh_-_ il fit demi_-_tour et …

"Mr Lupin, une minute s'il vous plaît…"

Il grogna.

"N'oubliez pas de venir un peu plus tôt demain soir, ils ont annoncé une pleine lune plus tôt…" murmura_-_t_-_elle.

"Bien. A demain soir dans ce cas."

"Au revoir, mon petit…"

**·•·**

"Ne pourrait_-_on pas faire venir nos correspondants français pour le bal ?"

Remus se promit de remercier Lily dès que McGo serait partie.

"Je ne sais pas Miss Evans, je verrai cela avec le directeur…C'est une excellente idée, cependant, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera…"

"Merci, Professeur !"

Double remerciement !

Remus rayonnait intérieurement.

"Qu'est_-_ce qui te rend si joyeux, mon ptit loup ?"

"Ton idée…"

"Pourtant, tu n'as pas de correspondante française, si ?"

"Maintenant, j'en ai une…"

Lily le regarda suspicieusement.

"Qu'as_-_tu en tête, sale Maraudeur ? Mmmh ?"

"Tu verras, tu verras… tu m'excuses, je vais voir Sirius. On se voit plus tard…"

**·•·**

Sirius était dans le dortoir –chose rare_-_ et lisait un quelconque bouquin –à noter_-_ sur le lit de Remus –le seul où il n'y avait pas une tonne d'objets inutiles.

"Sirius, je peux te parler ?"

"Moui."

"De ta correspondante française…"

"Je ne l'ai jamais vue, ma mère n'a jamais voulu qu'elle vienne parce qu'elle était mi moldue mi sorcière…"

"Justement."

"Moony_-_chou, tu sais être plus clair ? Un verbe, un sujet, des compléments…tu vois ce genre de choses qui forment des _phrases_."

"Sirius, arrête de te payer ma tête, veux_-_tu. Avec qui vas_-_tu au bal ?"

"Pas encore établi ma liste…"

"SIRIUS !"

"Avec Alyssa si elle veut bien."

"Elle voudra bien ! Elle me l'a demandé tout à l'heure."

"Et ? Ma corress ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire !"

"J'sais pas moi…elle _pourrait _m'être utile."

Sirius –qui n'avait que très vaguement relevé la tête lors de l'entrée de Remus_-_ bondit littéralement sur Remus.

"Sirius, tu m'étrangles là…"

"Qu'est_-_ce que tu viens de me dire, là ?"

"Que tu m'étranglais ! Lâ_-_che_-_moi !"

"Nan, avant !"

"Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer…pour l'instant."

"J'exige des explications ! Maintenant !"

"J'aimerais faire passer une fille en fraude pour le bal, rien de…"

"Tu _quoi _?"

"C'est compliqué, Sirius. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est la faire passer pour ta correspondante…"

"Mmmh… D'accord ! Puisque c'est sensé être MA correspondante et que je pourrai…"

"N'y pense pas Black !"

"Je plaisantais mon loup ! Et peut_-_on savoir qui est cette personne pour qui tu nous délaisses chaque soir ? Mmmh ?"

"Nan."

"T'es nul Remus, tu pourrais me le dire, moi je te dis TOUT !"

Le deuxième sourcil de Remus rejoignit son premier déjà bien haut caché sous une mèche plus dorée de ses cheveux.

"Okay, j'ai compris, tu ne t'appelles pas Remus Lupin pour rien mon chou !"

"Merci Siri_-_Chéri…" répondit Remus en battant exagérément ses longs cils.

"Rendez_-_vous avec Cornedrue et Queudver ce soir pour organiser notre expédition de demain, don't forget it !"

* * *

_Voilàààà ! Alors, comment c'était ? Une petite review sivoupléé_

_Bonne journée à vous ! _


	4. Accueil chaleureux

Hello everbody ! Je vous pose enfin le chapitre héhé…

Il est un peu plus court mais bon… j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ;-)

Ah oui… cette fic tombe dans la pure romance à l'eau de rose gnagnahh que vouslez-vous, vous avez à faire à une auteuse neuneu :P

MAIS ! Tout est prévu dans mon cerveau bien sadique… Donc, il se peut (…) que la fic ne se finisse pas toute belle, toute rose (rire sadique) Enfin… vous verrez, je dis rien

Alors alors, maintenant, les RAR : vous m'envoyez raviiiiie !

Le Saut de l'Ange : oui ouii Parvati ne va pas reparler à Lavande avant un p'tit temps…lol oui j'ai essayé de garder Sirius tel quel, ce serait du gâchi sinon mdr…Mersssi pour ta review ! Hé puis, comme on se refait pas…j'ai dévoré ta bio et j'ai donc appris que tu es Belge ! Cool comme moi ! Tu viens d'oùùùù ? Moi je viens de Dinant, tu vois c'est où ? lol

Kira-303 : rougis, je suis dans tes auteurs favoris ! Mdrrr c'es trop gentils je suis allée voir au moins 5X mdrr… Alors pour le fait que Lavande, tu la vois en blonde… hé bien, en fait… j'ai pas pris la peine d'aller voir dans les bouquins (hein, moi fainéante ?) donc…je l'a vois en brune, mais tu as peut-être (sûrement en fait) raison… Enfin tant mieux si ça choque pas trop --´, allez, roo bizoux !

Llewella et harmonie17 : Effectivement, tu ne te trompes pas ! Ca me touche tous les compliments que tu me fais, je suis pas sure de les mériter m'enfin, mersssssssssiiiiiii

Meli-Melo : hello ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Il arrive bien vite le prochain « contact » entre Mumus et Lavande ;-) dans ce chapitre en fait…

bibidibabidibou : Hellooo toi ! Tu vas bien ? Fait beau en Belgique, c'est la folie…mdr Alors pour tes reviews, je les sépare en 2 :pour le chap 2 : j'adore quand tu me dis que ma fic est simple Pour le détail, entre Ron et Parvati…Et Hermione, tu vas vwaar lol mdr voui à bas Juliette Potter et vive les yeux de miel et mnt…rar pour le chap 3 : oui oui ils vont pouvoir faire des inter-changementsmdr hiiihiii tu veux que Lavande ramène Remus à son époque pour que toutes les filles soient jalouses ? mmmh je vois bien letruc, mais bon…tu verras ce que j'ai prévu niark niark et que Ron en devienne abruti mmmmh fort intersting lol…Je viens de recevoir ton mail C'est Okay, j'ai trop hâte d'écrir ça, on le fait mais pas en fic longue, sinon ça sera impossible, c'est pas de la fainéantise, c'est juste qu'on est toutes les 2 surchargées de fics à écrire (Moi le nombre, et toi les longs chapitres lol), allez, rro bizoox miss, je t'adore!

Lune Lupin : mdrr le bruit de bisous ! gaaaahhh c'est clair ça fout la trouille, on est peut-être en communication inter-cerveau qui sait ? mmmh ? Tout a fait, on peut PAS refuser un truc à Mumus ! c'est comme ça ! Allez ma Luny chiri, je te fais un gros bisou !

Rebecca-Black : Merci ! Et le bal c'est pour bientôt et le chapitre consacré au bal est déjà écris, il est trèèèèèèès long ! (et bien neuneu), bisous !

Click La Magnifique : Oh ! Je suis flattée, je pensais pas que tu viendrais la lire, ma fic ! (Et mon one shot aussi ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Mille merci !)

J'adorerais la poster sur ta communauté des rarespairs mais si tu la vois aps arriver avant un mois c'est que j'aurai pas compris le fonctionnement oO lool, enfin merssi pour ta proposition, ça me flatte ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;-)

Et donc tu es Belge aussi ? cooooool !Mais je viens pas de Charleroi, je viens de Dinant … j'ai un cousin qui habite Châtelet lol allez, bisouuuus !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Accueil chaleureux**

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown  
_

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! » annonça MdGoangall en se levant. « Le professeur Dumbledore a une annonce à vous faire… »

Les élèves baissèrent le son de leur discussion.

Dumbledore se leva.

« Bien. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… le professeur Ford a démissionné, ce matin même. »

(Murmures dans la Grande Salle)

« J'en suis navré, croyez-moi. Enfin… j'ai demandé à un ancien professeur de revenir occuper le poste vaquant. »

Lavande remua sur sa chaise. Elle allait bondir de joie…elle le sentait !

« Je vous demanderai de faire un accueil chaleureux à Remus Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM ! »

Elle applaudit à s'en rompre les mains.

Mais peu importe !

Elle aurait deux Remus Lupin pour le prix d'un !

Elle se sentit encore plus heureuse ! Elle continua de frapper dans ses mains, sourire aux lèvres.

_« Voyez l'effet que vous faites aux jeunes élèves, Professeur Lupin ! Ils vous attendaient tous ! »_

Lavande rougit de honte.

Elle seule avait continué d'applaudir, sous l'œil rieur du directeur –et de Lupin.

**·•·**

« Lavande, on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es fais si belle ? » demanda doucement Hermione à son oreille.

« J'en avais juste envie. »

Lavande s'était en quelque sorte vengée de Parvati quelques jours plus tôt. Elle s'était amusée à la rabaisser aux yeux de tous. D'un jour à l'autre, Parvati était passée du rang de meilleure amie à celui de meilleure ennemie.

Lavande en venait à se demander ce qui l'avait poussée à être amie à une pareille cruche ! Elle se rendait compte que seul l'aspect physique suffisait à Parvati. Elle ne cessait de critiquer les gens.

Ron devait s'en mordre les doigts, peut-être. Et ça, elle l'espérait très fort.

Lavande voulait que Ron regrette son erreur. Qu'il se rende compte qu'il était mieux avec elle.

Si amour il y avait entre ces deux-là, alors il était aveugle…et pour un bon nombre de personnes, à commencer par Lavande elle-même, suivie de –très- près par Granger…qui aux dernières nouvelles était amoureuse du rouquin (ça virait en maladie, cette obsession pour Ron Weasley, Préfet à ses temps perdus) et venaient ensuite Harry et Ginny.

« Mmmh…Il semblerait que quelqu'un t'attende, je me trompe ? » continua Hermione.

« Le professeur Lupin accepte de me donner un cours sur les Patronus, je n'arrive plus à le faire, alors que, en cinquième, j'y arrivais à merveille… »

« Je vois… j'admets que Lupin n'est pas mal dans son genre… »

« Hermione ! »

« J'énonce une vérité générale… Le professeur Lupin est extrêmement beau -et bien- pour son âge… Un jour pendant les vacances à Square Grimmaud, il se baladait torse-nu, j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit…par contre…Si tu regardes Rogue… »

« Hermione, Stop ! Il doit juste m'apprendre à refaire mon Patronus ! »

« Tu aurais très bien pu me le demander, ou à Harry… »

« Tu es Préfète-en-Chef et tu n'as pas le temps, Harry a ses entraînements avec Rogue… je vous facilite la vie toi et Harry et toi, tu… »

« Excuse-moi, Lavande, je me suis emportée sur une mauvaise voix ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais un rendez-vous… »

Lavande rougit.

« Hé bien, non… je n'ai aucun rendez-vous, Hermione… »

« Dans ce cas, tu seras à l'heure, pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ira avec nous. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! À vingt heure devant la salle commune ! Bye ! »

* * *

**·•·**

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

C'était souvent lui, le premier à arriver dans leur petite pièce secrète.

Deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis leur première rencontre –hasardeuse- et ils en étaient plutôt content.

L'un était devenu le confident de l'autre. Et réciproquement.

C'était surtout Remus qui avait aidé Lavande à aller mieux, sa rupture avec Ron avait bouleversé la brune plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Et Remus se faisait une joie de l'aider à « remonter la pente », si minime soit-elle. Il avait toujours aimé aider les personnes qui lui étaient cher.

Elle irradiait de bonheur quand elle entra dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas une chose rare depuis deux-trois semaines. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs confié qu'elle était de nouveau amoureuse.

Il avait été peiné, lui, à cette nouvelle subite. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle…enfin… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir plus que comme une simple amie futuresque.

Enfin, il avait pensé –à un certain moment- qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Et des deux côtés du miroir.

Il s'était trompé…

Aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'elle prit place, face à lui, il avait –sans s'en être aperçu- ce petit sourire carnassier au coin de la lèvre droite, légèrement plus relevée que la gauche.

Elle était belle !

Elle s'habillait… plus… sexy, avait-il envie de dire, depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé que son cœur était de nouveau bourré de toutes sortes de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire le nom de cet inconnu, il en aurait voulu à tous les « John » ou les « Michael » ou autre prénom masculin qu'il aurait rencontré dans sa vie…

« Salut Remus ! Tu vas bien ? Tu rayonnes aujourd'hui, dis donc ! »

Il sourit de plus bel.

Cette fille était exceptionnelle, en son genre. Et il l'adorait !

« Ou…Oui. »

Il n'avait su détacher son regard du corps de sa charmante amie.

Elle était particulièrement jolie, ce jour-là.

Se ressaisissant, il prit de ses nouvelles. Il l'avait pourtant quitté hier !

« Hé bien… Je vais très bien ! Et toi, cher loup ? »

Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle connaissait son secret. Elle avait baratiné un « mon père me l'a dit, il n'y a pas longtemps »…

Il avait été soulagé qu'elle le prenne si bien.

* * *

**·•·**

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Elle fondait littéralement. Pire que la neige sous le soleil quand il était à son sommet… Pire que tout !

Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui venait du passé !

Pourquoi ?

Et elle ne pouvait résister à ce sourire diabolique/séducteur/sauvage/bestial/doux/Lupinesque.

Il était tout simplement trop beau que pour être réel.

Peut-être était-ce dû au changement d'époque ?

Non, définitivement non, elle _savait_ qu'il était ainsi. En réalité.

Ils étaient en pleine conversation lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle devait rejoindre Hermione devant la salle commune pour aller à la sortie organisée à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était une première qu'une sortie se passe à la tombée de la nuit.

Elle l'expliqua à Remus.

« Ce serait intéressant que je le propose », dit-il à la fin du récit de Lavande.

« Je te raconterai ça demain, mmmh ? »

« Sans problème… »

Elle se leva de la chaise et lui envoya un baiser dans les airs.

« Tut tut tut… Reviens ici une minute… »

* * *

**·•·**

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

Il l'avait prévu !

Il avait prévu son coup !

Il avait misé sur l'égoïsme –pour une fois.

Il savait que c'était _avant_ qu'il devait « agir ».

Il avait décidé de dévoiler (sans en avoir l'air) la vraie substance du miroir…

Lavande se retourna, surprise.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« J'aimerais bien un bisou… »

Son sourire s'étalait de tout son long sur son visage hâlé.

« Et _comment_ je te donne un baiser ? Mmmh ? »

« En posant tes lèvres sur le miroir, évidemment ! »

« Je vois, Monsieur l'intelligent petit Préfet… »

* * *

**·•·**

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Son cœur sautait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'elle allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Il voulait un baiser ! D'elle ! Jour de fête ! Sortez les bouteilles ! C'est la fête !

Fallait qu'elle se calme ! Elle prit sa respiration, le plus discrètement possible…

…s'approcha du miroir…

Ce n'était qu'un miroir ! Allez !

… appuya ses lèvres sur la surface légèrement froide du miroir…

Elle ferma les yeux.

…elle se sentit valser, basculer, chambouler…

Si Remus lui faisait un tel effet !

Ce n'est qu'un MIROIR !

Elle ouvrit les yeux

…et se retrouva sur Remus, qui la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bienvenue à la noble époque des Maraudeurs, très chère étrangère du futur… ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de constater qu'un instant plus tôt, ses lèvres étaient posées sur celles de Re-mus Lu-pin.

* * *

**·•·**

_A suivre…_


	5. Réalité et irréalité

_Hello ! _Guten Tag ! _Bonjouuuur !_ Dag !

Vous allez bien ? Vous profitez bien de vos vacances ?

Bien que je pourrais vous posez des tonnes de questions et vous raconter ma vie très intéressante, je crois que je vais me contenter de répondre à vos gentilles reviews ! héhéhé

Alors, **merci** à vous tous !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Hello ! Merci mercielle me fait bien plaisir ta review ! Ah oui, je vois je vois tu es de la capitalemdr alors tu es bilingue français/ndls d'office ou… ? Spreek je Nederlands ? lol

Et tu me combles de bonheur à lire mes fics, t'es kro gentillleBizoux !

Click La Magnifique : coucouuu ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Moi, mériter un dessin ? ne revient toujours pas Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh t'es trop sympa, c'est sûr je réclamerai corps et crismdr, merciiiiii et heu bonnes vac

Kira_-_303 : coucou ! Oooooh ! Merci merci mercii ça me fait 'gavé' plaisir lool j'espère que la suite te plaira, avec toute ma sympathie aussi ! Tu m'as reviewé depuis le début jpense bien alors ça vaut bien un ro bizou lol

Miss Lup : helloo ! J'ai posté le chapi ajd pour que tu puisses le lire avant que tu partes en vacances, je suis gentille hein ! ptdr… c'est vrai que Lavande est gâtée là 2 Remus /bave/

Puis, arghhhh ! T'en as de la chance, un mois et demi de vac, la vie est injusteuhhh moi je pars jamais en vac, je me contente de ma petite piscine dans mon jardin gnaa gnaahh, enfin, lol, bisous !

Rebecca_-_Black : Cooool, c'est vrai ? Ah ! Merciii ça me fait plaisir que j'arrive à décrire un beau sourire. Lol, bisouuuus !

bibidibabidibou : hellouuuuu ! Ca va miss ? J'espère que je t'ai pas fait attendre trop lgt, que je t'ai éviter la crise cardiaque, sinon quand on s'est parlé sur msn en mm tps que tu lisais, je te l'aurais refilé, mon chap, mais j'ai dû partir et quand je suis revenue, tu n'étais plus là snifff, enfin, voilà, je mets fin à ton attente mdr, jte fais des ro bizoux et faudrait vraiment qu'on la commence notre fic hein hein j'ai trop hâte de l'écrire, ça me fait déjà tripper ! Allez, ma valou, je te laisse lire mon chap, bisous ze t'adore !

Lune Lupin : salouttteeeee ! Je me surpasse ? Ah oui ? Coooolll ! mdr… Et tu es fan, c'est méga cooooool (grosse gamine qui court dans toute la barraque) Allez, bisous Luny !

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Réalité et irréalité**

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin_

Il avait finalement eu raison de dévoiler la particularité de ce miroir.

Qu'est_-_ce qu'il en était heureux ! Et pour cause, les délicieuses lèvres de Lavande avaient été en contact avec les siennes !

Il avait su saisir sa chance…

Peut_-_être maintenant, Lavande renierait ses sentiments pour le garçon de son époque à elle.

Peut_-_être qu'une relation avec cette charmante jeune fille était possible…

Peut_-_être, peut_-_être…

Sa mère ne lui disait pas que l'espoir rendait la vie plus belle ?

Il n'était pas égoïste, si ?

Il était toujours dans la petite pièce, allongé sur le canapé. Il ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lavande et son sourire. Sa bouche rougie par un quelconque maquillage.

Ses cheveux décoiffés lui proféraient un tel charme qu'il avait du mal à ne pas glisser sa main dans ceux_-_ci, les enrouler autour de son index…

Et ses habits ! Ils mettaient tellement en valeur sa féminité ! C'était à damner n'importe quel religieux !

La vision de Lavande s'imposa encore à lui. Là, juste sous ses yeux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son sourire n'avait aucunement disparut. Il s'était même intensifié !

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown_

_

* * *

_

"Lavande tu me fais mal aux yeux à être aussi éblouissante. On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, ces temps_-_ci ?" questionna Parvati en se plaçant juste devant la dénommée Lavande.

"Je sors avec Hagrid depuis deux mois… Voilà ce qui me rend si joyeuse. Tu m'excuses, on m'attend."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à l'énormité qu'elle venait de dire à Parvati… qui essayait de renouer les liens avec son ancienne amie. Chose, qui selon Lavande, n'arriverait certainement plus jamais. Quand on a des ami(e)s, on ne les trahit pas !

"Lavande ! LAVANDE !"

Lavande pivota sur elle_-_même. Un peu plus loin, Hermione, Harry et Ginny –assis sur le coin de la fontaine_-_ lui faisaient signe de la rejoindre.

"Il semblerait que Lupin t'ait gardé un peu plus longtemps que prévu…" dit malicieusement Hermione.

_Si tu savais !_

"Non, pas du tout, je suis juste allée remettre mon sac dans le dortoir…" mentit la brunette.

"Moui."

"Tu es rayonnante, Lavande", enchaîna Ginny. "Je ne savais pas que tu prenais des cours avec Lupin."

"C'était juste un cours sur le Patronus."

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard que Lavande n'eut aucun mal à interpréter.

_Elles ne la croyaient pas ? _

"Et si on se mettait en route ?" proposa Harry.

Lavande remarqua que le 'Survivant' avait prit la main de la rousse.

Soudain, une idée –saugrenue mais tellement belle_-_ s'imposa –fatalement_-_ à l'esprit de Lavande.

Remus lui prenant la main ! A Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ! Dans la rue principale, au flanc de la colline, qu'importe l'endroit… mais avec la main douce de Remus dans la sienne.

Puis une autre image –tout aussi agréable_-_ s'interposa. Un baiser !

Elle boudait de n'avoir rien remarqué peu de temps avant, trop chamboulée par ce changement d'époque.

Peut_-_être y aurait_-_il une seconde fois ?

Une troisième… une quatrième ? Moui…peut_-_être…

Elle poussa un faible soupir de plaisir.

"Lavande, tu…"

_Peut-être pas si faible, le soupir, bravo Lavande !_

"Tu m'écoutes ?" demanda Hermione.

"Moui."

"Et donc tu as sûrement remarqué que –coïncidence/coïncidence_-_ ton cher professeur arrive droit vers nous ?"

Lavande releva la tête.

"Heu…je…" bafouilla Lavande.

Son cœur battait plus vite –et plus fort_-_ que d'habitude.

Elle se l'était déjà demandé si oui ou non, son professeur se rappelait de quelques souvenirs de son passé.

S'il se souvenait d'un certain miroir…

"Bonsoir, Hermione, Lavande."

Il fit un signe de tête, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Se rappelait_-_il la suite de cette aventure abracadabrantesque ? De la fin ? Parce que tout histoire a une fin…

Et s'il le savait, elle, elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Curieusement, le regard du loup_-_garou s'attardement une seconde sur celui de Lavande et il continua sa route, avec une note de –tristesse ?_-_ dans ses iris animées d'or.

"Bonne soirée."

"Egalement", répondit Hermione.

"Egalement", répéta Lavande, une seconde plus tard.

**·•·**

Lorsqu'elle rentra avec Hermione –Harry et Ginny s'étaient honteusement éclipsés_-_ il était plus de minuit et demi et le sommeil ne venait même pas la chatouiller d'un millième de millimètre.

C'était désespérant.

Elle s'était triturée le cerveau en essayant d'interpréter cette –étrange_-_ lueur qui avait animée les yeux de son cher professeur de DCFM.

Elle était sûre qu'il se rappelait leur rencontre dans cette petite pièce qu'ils avaient adopté comme quartier général. Elle le savait !

Elle ne savait qu'en penser…

Et Hermione qui était persuadée qu'elle flirtait avec son prof !

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin_

_

* * *

_

"Hello Moony_-_Chou !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Hello Siri_-_Mon_-_Amour…" répliqua Remus sur le même ton.

"Nous devons parler…_affaires_."

Remus rigola. Il pouvait lui dire qu'il avait fait une rencontre surprenante…

Ça oui !

Mais ensuite ?

Il ne s'était _rien_ passé.

"Sirius, je préfère t'en parler en temps voulu…"

"Mais…"

"Alyssa t'attends devant l'entrée de la salle commune."

"Vrai ?"

"Absolument."

Remus sortit de son sac ses notes de Métamorphose qu'il comptait relire pour le lendemain.

**·•·**

Il ne lisait ses notes que depuis une demi_-_heure que déjà, Juliette Potter revenait à la charge.

Elle était vraiment PIRE que James. Mille fois.

Qu'avait_-_il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un pareil sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle ?

"Choupinouuuuu ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie … sans toi, je tombais dans les escaliers. Comment vais_-_je pouvoir te remercier ? Mmmh ?"

"Les escaliers en questions étaient constitués de cinq marches –tout au plus_-_ et ils étaient en bois. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui t'es décroché de mon cou. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais me remercier."

Remus regardait la tête de Juliette qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

Complètement dépitée, il lui fallut quelques secondes –de longues secondes, en fait_-_ pour que l'impact des mots percute son cerveau –vraiment minuscule selon Lupin.

Et elle éclata de rire.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait_-_elle _encore_ inventer ?

"Sacré Choupinounouuu ! Toujours modeste ! Moi je te dis que c'est grâce à toi ! Tu m'as vraiment sauvé du coup du lapin !"

Remus songea un instant au jeu de mots qu'elle avait sous_-_entendu.

Le coup du lapin…le coup du Lupin…

Moui bon, Juliette Potter déteignait sur lui à coup sûr…

"Je pourrais te faire un câlin ou un…"

"Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée… _J'ai une copine_."

Là, son cerveau n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'un centième de seconde pour réfléchir.

Juliette fondit en pleurs. Et très fort.

S'en suivirent alors d'innombrables « Pourquoi ? » « Comment as_-_tu pu me faire ça ? » « A moi ! » … le tout accompagnés de soubresauts, bégaiements…

Elle lui faisait pitié. Plus que d'habitude en fait.

Remus se leva du canapé renfoncé couleur Gryffondor, las d'écouter cette nounouche verser autant de larmes (pour lui…)

_Elle le méritait, nan ? _

Jetant à peine un regard à la 'fillette' –comment pouvait_-_on qualifier cette fille de la sorte ?_-_ il remarqua que, déjà, toutes ses amies –folles d'un des quatre Maraudeurs, tss_-_ s'étaient regroupées autour de Juliette, la couvrant de leur étreinte réconfortante.

_Juliette s'était fait jetée par Remus Lupin !_

Il grimpa jusqu'au dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin.

Il devait maintenant penser à toutes les composantes de son plan…

Comment faire passer Lavande inaperçue pour le bal de Printemps !

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown_

_

* * *

_

"Et donc, tu me demandes de venir à ton époque. Trois jours ?"

"En gros, oui !"

"Pour le bal de Printemps !"

"Exactement. Hum… tu y vois un inconvénient ?"

"A part le fait que je suis sensée être à Poudlard, suivre les cours… bah nan, pas vraiment ! Alors… tu m'expliques ton fameux plan ?" lui demanda_-_t_-_elle avec un petit sourire.

Remus et Lavande étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé blanc, à l'époque de Remus.

Il lui avait fait part de son projet.

Lavande avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été au bal de Printemps, puisque, apparemment, il n'était plus d'origine à son époque. Elle avait donc émis l'hypothèse –elle n'allait quand même pas sauté dans toute la pièce, danse indienne à l'appui, pour se faire prendre pour une groupie !_-_ d'aller au bal avec le très charmant Lupin…

Restait à voir comment tout arranger…

"Eh bien, en fait, en tant que Maraudeur…"

"La modestie et l'ingéniosité priment chez les Maraudeurs… hé hé hé"

"Lavande, s'il te plaît, tu laisses parler le célèbre Maraudeur, oui ou non ?" rétorqua Remus, bien sagement.

"Je t'en prie, je t'écoute", dit_-_elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

"C'est simple : tu te fais passer pour la correspondante de Sirius, et tu porteras le doux nom de : Laure Estran."

"Je ne parle pas beaucoup français…"

"Le but de la correspondance, c'est parler anglais."

"Les correspondants français, ils ne comprendront rien…"

"C'est pas important."

"Ou alors, on va voir Dumbledore ?" proposa Lavande.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'y réfléchirai… Moi qui croyais mon plan infaillible…tss !"

"Bon bon, faudrait songer à y aller. Y a cours demain, je suis trèèèèèèèèès fatiguée. Et Hermione va encore me demander où j'étais passée", soupira la pauvre Lavande.

"Pareil pour moi ! Enfin, on arrangera ça ce soir, okay ?"

"Pas de problème, Mister Maraudeur…"

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de traverser le miroir. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celui_-_là ! Particulièrement fière, elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant, accompagné d'un petit signe de la main.

D'abord surpris, Remus n'hésita pas à riposter. Plaquant sa paume sur le miroir, il rejoignit Lavande et la chatouilla tout en l'allongeant sur le canapé.

Lavande perdit vite car contre Remus, le mètre 90, musclé, aussi fort qu'un roc, elle n'avait, franchement, aucune chance.

Haletant, elle le supplia d'arrêter. Elle allait manquer d'air !

"Demande grâce alors… mmmh ?"

"Certainement pas."

"Alors, je continue…"

"Nan, pitiééééééééééééééééééé !"

Elle colla ses lèvres à celles du beau Lupin.

"J'ai gagné…" dit Lavande.

"Tu devrais y aller avant que je gagne la guerre, Lavande."

Il souriait si fort que Lavande n'avait pas la force de bouger d'un millimètre.

"Je tâcherai de trouver une belle robe pour ce bal auquel tu tiens…"

"Okay. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas."

Evidemment, comment regretter une telle opportunité !

**·•·**

Il aurait été inutile de relater la nuit de Lavande. Elle s'était endormie à la minute où sa tête tombait légèrement sur son oreiller.

Elle avait embrassé Remus deux fois.

Deux fois.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_A suivre…_

_Walaaaa ! Alors alors ? Sivouplé mettez une petite review, ça me fera extrêmement plaisiiiir_

_Je vous souhaite tous de très bonnes vacances et…_

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il fait …… 4390 mots pour l'instant_

_Applaudissez, vous aurez un long chapitre et il s'appelle (pour l'instant en tout cas) : _

_Bal de Printemps, version Remus ! _

_Allez, salut, A pluss ! _


	6. Bal de Printemps, version Remus

Saluttt ! Z'allez bien ? Les vacances se passent bien ? Petite note entre parenthèse, je crois que je avis arrêter de poser des questions si tant idiotes auxquelles personne ne me répond niark niark . enfin… Passons

Les **RAR**, ça c'est plus mieux (ok j'arrête le language bébé, mais que voulez_-_vous, quand on passe ses journées avec un gosse qui parle lui mm le langage bébé 24h/24 7j/7 on ne saurait faire autrement hehehe)

Alors, alooooooooooooors :

Le Saut de l'Ange : chalut ! mdrrr ouais c'est clair pas fameux le flamand, mais je trouve ça tellement facil moi mdr sinon bon, merci pour ta review ! Et pour répondre à ta question.. moi écrire un Moony/Hermy ou Mione/Tom ou encore Ginny/Tom ? Mmh tu vas pas me croire, j'ai déjà écris un one shot Mione/Tom :P J'atta que tu re pour te le faire lire, je trouverai bien ton adresse msn en cliquant sur ton pseudo hein hein lol sinon, dernière question qui me triture le cerveau depuis peu : pkoi tu écris mrd au lieu de mdr ? ahahaha question bête made in Moi tout craché lol , allez, à pluche et merci pour tes reviews ! Bizoux !

Miss Lup : Hello ! Je ne sais pas si t'auras trouvé un ordi pdt les vac, sinon GSPR que tu as passé de bonnes vac ? lol …merciiii pour ta review ! et merci pour les compliments (rougis) je t'envoi le miroir stu vx, je l'ai en triple exemplaire, le reve, hein ? trois mumus pour moi tte seule et …ok je dis plus rien mdr allez, bizoux !

Click La Magnifique : saluuut ! Merci merci merci merci merci pour le compliment ! Gaaahhh tu as déjà fais DinantAventure ? Mdrrrrrr je l'ai jamais fais moi, la pure dinantaise ! ptdr, j'ai demandé à ma sœur qui l'a fait et elle a bien aimé mais moi et le sport bah heu voilà quoi lool, sinon, niveau géo, jsui assez nulle alors Chatelet je sais just que c'est dans la province du Hainaut et c'est déjà pas mal ! Et pour le reste de te review, j'ai mm pas pris la peine de me poser la question, j'aurais pu mettre Parvati à la place de Lavande, mais qu'est_-_ce que j'aime ce nom, Lavande ! C'est trop chou alors wala j'ai un cerveau trèès, mais vraiment trèèès zarbi hehehe, et j'atta ton dessin avc BEAUCOUP (gigote sur sa chaise) d'impatience ! Au fait, j'ai ajouté une certaine click la magnifique à ma liste de contact msniens :p

Rebecca_-_Black : merciiiiiiii :p t'es trop gentille ! Bizoux et GSPR que la suite te plaira !

Lyane : toi aussi je t'aime ! mdr c'est trop gentil ! Compliments + compliments rrahhh dans mes bras !

bibidibabidibou : saloute ! Oui tu es foooooolle ! c'est pour ça que je t'aimmmmeeeeee bon bon je me calme moi ! Lavande amoureuse de Remus adulte ? Rraahh je dis rien moi, je me dois de garder le silence (traduction : viens voir sur mon LJ mdr) Ce chapitre est entièrement consacré au Bal Gaahhhh pour Sirius, je lui ai pas fait la langue pendante j'y ai pas pensé et bon, je vais pas ajouter d'autres passages à ce chapitre pcq il a déjà été relu par une amie et elle le trouve bien lool. Alors je termine en te disant que j'ai toujours pas écris le chapitre pour notre chère () qui a le rhume, pcq bon, j'ai ENCORE de la visite chez moi jusque mercredi ou jeudi, mais je devrais pouvoir m'esquiver cette fois ptdr ! Fin bon, je vais aller de ce pas mettre une review pour ton nouvo chap d'une âme (MAGNIFIQUE) dc voilà ! Jte fais de rrrooooo zoubis, made in sigrid : che t'adoorrrrrr !

Et pour finir, je remercie ma Luny qui a lu ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances et qui m'a dit que des choses gentilles dessus ! Luny ze t'm !

Wala, j'ai enfin fini avec les RAR, je termine avec une **petite** **note** : j'ai créée un LiveJournal depuis peu, et si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles de l'avancée de cette fic, c'est par là qu'il faut aller oui oui ! L'adresse est sur ma page de bio ! Vous êtes TOUS les bienvenus !

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Bal de Printemps, version Remus**

**·•·**

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin_

« Bon j'ai bien réfléchi au _plan »_, annonça Remus sur un air de conspirateur.

Lavande, se prêtant au jeu, se pencha pour que Remus lui murmure ce fameux plan.

« Je te fais intégrer Poudlard en même temps que les correspondants français. On dira que tu viens d'émigrer en France –que tu habitais l'Angleterre avant_-_ et que tu es la correspondante de Sirius. Je te laisse le soin d'inventer le reste. »

« Okay… Et de mon côté ? Je raconte quoi pour justifier ma soudaine disparition ? »

« Je pense que tu pourrais aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander une autorisation exceptionnelle … »

« Je croise les doigts pour la naïveté de Dumbledore. »

« Ou tu en touches un mot à ta copine Préfète en Chef… » chantonna Remus. « Je peux t'assurer que nous, les Préfets en Chef, nous avons beaucoup d'influence… »

« Beaucoup de modestie également ! »

Et pan dans les dents, Moony…

« Je vais y aller maintenant, plus vite on serra fixer sur la question, mieux ça sera, oui ? » lui demanda Lavande.

« Oui. »

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Elle se retint de lui capturer ses lèvres –ça devenait une manie !_-_ et quitta la pièce.

Elle ne pensait pas que Hermione puisse l'autoriser à se volatiliser trois jours sans aucune raison valable.

Néanmoins, elle avait besoin d'Hermione pour lui dire où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle frappa à la porte des Préfets en Chef. Pas de chance pour elle, ce fut Drago Malfoy qui lui ouvrit. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là, à lui ouvrir la porte, puis elle se rappela qu'il était Préfet et Chef, lui aussi.

« Est_-_ce qu'Hermione est là ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle.

« Elle est partie inspecter l'aile Est. Elle devrait revenir bientôt. »

« Bon, ben…je repasserai plus tard. »

« Ou l'attendre ici ? » proposa Malfoy, avec un sourire.

Malfoy. Sourire.

Il avait donc décidé de ne pas être désagréable avec une Gryffondor.

Intéressant.

Il haussa un sourcil. Ah oui, il lui avait posé une question.

« D'accord, merci. »

Elle entra à la suite de Malfoy. Le tableau se referma.

Il lui fit un signe comme quoi elle avait tout le loisir de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils pourpres. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

« Jus de citrouille ? »

D'un signe de tête affirmatif, il lui servit un verre d'un pichet qui traînait à proximité de la petite table sur le côté.

Lavande se sentait intimidée par Malfoy. Pourtant, réflexion faite, elle savait qu'il avait changé, sinon, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas nommé Préfet en Chef. Même Granger s'entendait bien avec lui, ce qui, selon elle, était déjà un bon point, finalement.

Elle fit mine de boire de longue gorgée, s'intéresser au contenu de son verre. Si bien qu'elle le vida en quelques trois gorgées.

Horrifiée, elle constata que maintenant, elle aurait l'air idiote de continuer à boire dans un verre vide. Elle releva la tête. Malfoy la regardait avec amusement. Génial.

Elle se contenta d'émettre un faible sourire d'excuse.

« Dis_-_moi, Lavande, as_-_tu déjà un cavalier pour le bal de Printemps ? »

De un, il venait de l'appeler Lavande.

De deux, depuis quand y avait_-_il un bal de Printemps prévu ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait un bal de Printemps. C'est nouveau ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, Remus l'avait déjà invité, une vingtaine d'année auparavant.

« Hé bien, c'est un bal uniquement réservé aux septièmes années, pour fêter la fin de l'année. »

« Avant les ASPICs ? » s'exclama bêtement Lavande.

« Dumbledore et ses idées moldues/sorcières… »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle se rendait compte, après autant de temps, que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une conversation avec Drago Malfoy.

« Alors ? As_-_tu prévu un éventuel cavalier ? »

Que devait_-_elle répondre ? Elle avait la ferme intention d'y aller avec Remus.

Elle avait juste envie d'être avec Remus.

« En fait, je ne viendrai certainement pas à ce bal. J'ai pris énormément de retard dans mes études pour les ASPICs que je compte rester dans ma salle commune. »

« Même si je ne te crois pas, j'espère que tu changeras d'avis, dis_-_le_-_moi assez tôt et je pourrais t'accompagner. »

Lavande, estomaquée, n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Hermione venait d'entrer.

« Lavande ? »

« Je peux te parler, Hermione ? »

« Hum, oui bien sur ! Malfoy, tu peux… ? »

Il se leva et partit vers une autre porte. Il prit le soin de poser un regard insistant sur Lavande et ajouta :

« Si tu pouvais y réfléchir… »

C'était tout réfléchi.

Remus et personne d'autre !

« Tu m'expliques ? » dit Hermione, perplexe.

« Malfoy veut que je vienne avec lui au Bal de Printemps. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils en faisaient un cette année ! »

« Cette année ? uh ? »

« Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me dises où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore, s'il te plait. »

« Heu…oui bien sûr, c'est urgent ? Important ? »

« Assez… »

« Lavande, qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais ne t'en fait pas, y a pas de soucis à se faire. »

« Mouais. Allez, viens, je t'y emmène. »

« Merci ! »

**·•·  
**

« Ainsi donc, Miss Brown, vous avez fait une étonnante découverte ! Pour tout vous dire, je m'attendais à votre visite, j'ai d'excellents souvenirs de cette époque. Je me souviens en fait que vous étiez au bras de Mr Lupin…avec une formidable robe noire_-_grenat », lui dit_-_il avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Vous voulez dire que… que vous me permettez d'aller ces trois jours… »

« …de l'autre côté du miroir, oui, parfaitement, Miss Brown ! »

« Oh ! Merci monsieur ! Mais… que devrais_-_je dire aux autres, s'ils me posent des questions ? »

« Le Bal de notre époque est samedi prochain, celui de l'époque du jeune Lupin est ce samedi_-_ci. Vous pourriez très bien aller rendre visite à votre père, il est souffrant », déclara_-_t_-_il, clin d'œil à l'appui. « Mais, je vous préviens, ne restez que ces trois jours. »

« Bien sur. Merci beaucoup ! Bonne journée ! »

« Au revoir, Miss. Et profitez de la sortie organisée à Pré Au Lard, demain… Souvenez vous, robe ébène ! »

« Mais…professeur, il n'y a pas de sortie de prévue, demain… » objecta_-_t_-_elle.

« Maintenant, si ! »

Il enroula son index autour de sa barbe. Bienveillant, il lui souhaita bonheur et prudence.

Elle avait quand même un drôle de directeur…

**·•·  
**

En y réfléchissant bien, le soir, lorsqu'elle eut prit sa douche et qu'elle eut enfiler sa robe de nuit, que Parvati avait cesser de geindre –et qu'elle eut fermé les rideaux de son lit_-_ Lavande se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eue quelques heures plus tôt avec son directeur.

Elle devrait donc assister aux deux bals de Printemps.

Elle doutait fort que la bonté de Dumbledore s'étende si loin qu'elle put à son tour l'inviter à son époque, la semaine d'après.

Voir deux Remus Lupin, nan, ce ne serait pas possible. Mais, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle ne serait pas obligée d'aller à celui de son époque, si elle n'en avait pas envie.

Ou elle passerait juste en coup de vent, pour le buffet. Elle avait encore une semaine pour se décider. Et il était temps de dormir.

Demain, elle irait à Pré Au Lard, sortie organisée spécialement pour elle !

**·•·  
**

« Cette robe_-_ci ? » questionna Lavande, en montrant une robe de soirée bleue nuit à Hermione.

D'un œil expert, les deux filles examinaient les unes après les autres les robes de soirées du magasin à la pointe de la mode sorcière de Pré Au Lard.

« Non, plutôt celle_-_ci alors… »

Lavande avait toujours le petit bout de phrase prononcé par Dumbledore. _« Souvenez vous, robe ébène ! ». _

Et elle avait donc dit à Hermione, sa maintenant, nouvelle camarade inséparable, qu'elle voulait une robe noire.

Elle avait bien sûr, haussé les sourcils. Disant que, noire rappelait trop le traditionnel uniforme Poudlardien.

« Qu'importe, je veux une noire ! » insista la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas… celle_-_ci t'irait à merveille, nan ? »

Lavande lui arracha presque des mains.

La robe sombre était une pure merveille.

« Je vois que tu as l'œil, Hermione. Je t'en remercie, je vais aller la passer. Mais, d'abord, trouvons_-_en une pour toi. »

« Préférence de couleur ? »

« Violet. »

Lavande parcourut les quelques rayons, longs de cinq mètres chacun. Elle n'eut pas à se donner la peine de faire plus d'un pas. Là, à portée de main, une jolie robe violette, brodée de petites perles plates argentées.

« Je l'ai ! » hurla_-_t_-_elle comme si elle avait déjà vu le modèle qu'Hermione visualisait dans sa tête.

Hermione poussa un petit cri.

« Allons les essayer ! »

On aurait dit un cri de guerre. Peut_-_être à cause du fait qu'elles avaient dit la même phrase en même temps.

Elles s'enfermèrent chacune dans une cabine. Lavande la contempla un moment avant d'enlever finalement ses propres vêtements.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à essayer une robe d'une pareille couleur, mais, elle devait l'admettre, le conseil de Dumbledore lui mettait du baume au cœur, en aucun cas elle n'avait vu une si belle robe !

Une fois qu'elle l'eut passée, elle s'admira dans le _miroir. _

Elle eut un petit rire amusé.

Elle laissa son regard vagabondé. C'était une de ces robes bustiers que sa mère portait lors de grands cocktails sorciers, ceux qui faisaient légèrement gonflé la poitrine pour que celle_-_ci puisse tenir la robe. Elle était ébène et avait moult reflets pourpres qui descendaient en suivant la courbe qu'offrait le décolleté. Les reflets prenaient fin une fois arrivés à la taille –fine_-_ de la jeune fille, où le tissu moulait parfaitement poitrine et taille. Ensuite, la robe partait évasivement et ce, jusqu'à quelques centimètres plus bas que ses genoux. Quelques microscopiques papillons grenat voletaient avec souplesse dans le bas de la robe.

A couper le souffle.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer que c'était bien elle, dans cette splendide étoffe.

« Lavande, tu as fini ? Tu me montres ? »

Nan ! Elle voulait jalousement garder cette robe pour Remus.

« Tu attendras bien samedi prochain, nan ? On doit encore acheter des chaussures… » dit Lavande, fière de sa diversion.

« Okay okay… »

**·•·**

Elle avait tout préparé dans sa petite valise –elle avait miniaturisé certaines affaires_-_ elle devait faire croire qu'elle ne partait que trois jours (ce qui était la vérité) mais chez ses parents. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement besoin d'un nécessaire à maquillage, d'une robe de bal, de chaussures, de parfum, de bijoux, de couette (pour dormir sur le canapé de la petite pièce au miroir) et d'encore pleins d'autres petits trucs typiquement féminins dont elle n'aurait certainement pas besoin.

En revenant de Pré Au Lard, elle avait croisé Malfoy. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait bien l'accompagner mais qu'elle ne resterait pas très longtemps.

Elle avait dit à Hermione qu'elle partait voir (par poudre de cheminette) sa mère souffrante, alors qu'elle était sûre que Dumbledore lui avait dit de dire que c'était son père. Mais, sincèrement, elle s'en fichait. Elle allait voir Remus pendant trois jours ! Trois jours !

D'ailleurs, à l'instant où elle posa la main sur le miroir (« cher miroir adoré… »), Remus entra dans la pièce, tout sourire.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

« Moony, tu es un drôle de type », analysa James.

« Mais, puisqu'on ne peut _rien_ te refuser… » ajouta Peter.

« Nous allons faire passer ta jolie clandestine à Poudlard », termina Sirius.

« Parce qu'on t'aime quand même un peu… » se justifia James.

Le Moony en question leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Merci les gars, z'êtes géniaux. »

« On le savait déjà, en fait… ahaha ! » éclata James.

« Lily aussi, mmmh, Jamesie ? » répondit Remus.

« Allez, arrêtez tous les deux, nous devons rendre Moony si tant irrésistible que sa petite Lavande lui tombe direct dans les bras… » dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

« J'aurais dis dans la bouche, mais…va pour les bras ! Allez, montons au dortoir, faudrait pas que Juliette rapplique ! Si elle croit qu'il se fait beau pour elle… » renchérit James, alors que Peter et Sirius étaient pliés en deux, à force de rire.

**·•·  
**

« Hello toi ! » dit_-_il.

« Salut ! Alors, tout est arrangé ? » lui demanda Lavande, un brin inquiète.

« Oui, parfaitement. J'ai visualisé ça avec Sirius, puisque tu es sa correspondante. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu te mêleras au groupe des français et tu viendras nous rejoindre à notre table. »

« Très bien ! »

« Dans ce cas, allons_-_y… »

**·•·  
**

L'arrivée des élèves de l'école étrangère se fit calmement.

Il y avait seulement une vingtaine d'élèves et ils avaient vite fait de rejoindre leur correspondant à la même table. Lavande était passée inaperçue. Sirius, qui avait été présenté à Lavande quelques heures auparavant, n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître et il n'hésita pas à la serrer bien fort dans ses bras lorsque celle_-_ci débarqua, un peu après les autres –elle avait dû aller à l'infirmerie tellement sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr !_-_ et donc, ce fut Sirius qui la présenta à tout le petit entourage gryffondorien –qui lui aussi, savait la supercherie, mais pas en détails.

« Je vous présente ma correspondante, Laure Estran, récita Sirius. Elle plaît fort à Remus », ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un clin d'œil.

« Et je parle très bien anglais, donc j'ai compris tout ce que tu venais de dire, Sirius ! » dit Lavande, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les amis de Remus.

Le festin se passa dans la bonne humeur. Sirius mettait assez bien d'ambiance, regardait peut_-_être un peu _trop_ la jeune fille, selon Remus. Mais il n'y fit aucun commentaire.

Ce n'était pas sa petite amie non plus !

Une fois le festin terminé, les septièmes années se levèrent et emmenèrent leur correspondant(e).

Il était prévu que ceux_-_ci dorment dans un dortoir aménagé, jouxtant la classe de métamorphose, qui était la plus proche pour les quatre maisons.

Mais voilà, Lavande n'était pas française.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

La jeune fille fit mine de traîner. Si bien que les autres étaient déjà entrés. Remus la 'raccompagna' jusqu'à la pièce au miroir. Là où elle dormirait cette nuit et la suivante…

Elle avait été particulièrement heureuse toute cette soirée, à rencontrer autant de jeune de son âge, au sens de l'humour aiguisé.

Ça la changeait agréablement du nouveau couple Harry_-_Ginny, de Hermione qui devait s'occuper des autres élèves, de Parvati et Ron qu'elle avait en horreur…

En un sens, ça l'aurait assez bien plu, de rester éternellement à cette époque…

« Bonne nuit, Lavande. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, _Rémi… »_, dit_-_elle avec une lueur d'amusement dans la voix.

« Veux_-_tu que je t'appelle La_-_la ? »

« Si tu tiens à tes jours, n'y pense même pas ! »

« Okay okay, allez je te souhaite une bonne nuit, je reviens demain matin te réveiller… Tu n'auras pas peur, hein ? »

« Je suis une grande, tu sais. »

« Me voilà rassuré ! »

Il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue et la planta là.

Lavande déplia alors la couverture qu'elle avait emporté. Une fois qu'elle eut mis sa robe de nuit, elle repensa à cette journée où elle avait eu la copie conforme de Harry face à elle. Elle était sûre que Harry aurait été au bord de la crise d'angoisse s'il avait lui_-_même traversé le miroir.

Peut_-_être devait_-_elle l'emmener à cette époque ? Elle savait qu'il possédait une cape d'invisibilité. Oui, ça lui ferait certainement plaisir.

Après le bal, bien entendu.

**

* * *

**

·•·

Le lendemain

* * *

Remus était venu la réveiller, il l'avait ensuite escorté jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Lavande avait papoter avec les amies des Maraudeurs : Lily Evans (la petite copine de James Potter –la mère de Harry_-_), Inès Adams, Neryssa Finnigan (parente avec Seamus). 

Elles étaient très souriantes et Lavande les appréciait.

D'ailleurs, une fois qu'il fut dix_-_huit heures, alors que tout un tas de petits groupes s'était formé autour du terrain de Quidditch, Lily, Inès et Neryssa emmenèrent Lavande jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Sourdes aux protestations de Sirius qui affirmait qu'il ne fallait pas deux heures pour se préparer, elles filèrent en éclatant de rire.

Lavande emporta donc son sac jusqu'au dortoir des septièmes années filles qu'elle reconnu comme étant le sien à son époque.

Lily, très curieuse, posa une tonne de question à Lavande, à propos de Remus.

Elle lui expliqua donc de bon cœur comment tout cela avait commencé.

**·•·  
**

Quelque part dans le château, une grosse pendule retentit, annonçant vingt heures. Il était temps de rejoindre leur preux cavalier pour ce fameux bal…

« Vous êtes prêtes, vous ? » demanda Lily, passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la salle de bain.

« On aurait été prêtes à temps si tu aurais arrêté de questionner Lavande sur la même question pendant une demi_-_heure », fit remarqué –bien sagement_-_ Neryssa.

« Et sans obtenir de réponse cohérente, hein hein », plaisanta Inès.

« Je suis désolée… » dit Lily.

Lily qui avait voulu faire ressortir ses origines moldues, avait acheté une robe typiquement moldue. Elle était pourpre et allait à merveille avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait relevés, pour l'occasion, en un amas de mèches, appelé chignon par la propriétaire des cheveux. Sa robe descendait jusqu'à terre, et donc, on ne pouvait que deviner une paire des talons, puisqu'elle avait soudainement grandie de quelques centimètres.

Inès et Neryssa portait respectivement une robe bleue pervenche et violette (qui lui rappelait étrangement celle d'Hermione…), elles avaient plus ou moins la même découpe et venaient de la célèbre boutique de Pré Au Lard.

Finalement, Lavande terminait avec la touche finale : les chaussures. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait faire ne fut_-_ce pour descendre les escaliers du dortoir.

Elle avait privilégié la beauté (talons noirs, découverts –vernis noir_-_ horriblement haut).

« Si vous voulez, je veux bien aller leur dire que vous arrivez dans quelques minutes ? » proposa Inès, qui avait fini avec sa toilette.

« Nan », objecta Neryssa. « Lavande, toi, vas_-_y, il te faudra plus de temps pour descendre avec tes talons, je t'en prie, tu peux y aller… » lui dit_-_elle.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

Dans la salle commune, il ne restait que James et Remus. Les autres septièmes années étaient déjà descendus. Pas étonnant, en fait, les vingt coups avaient déjà retentis, délogeant Sirius et Peter pour aller vers la salle commune des Serdaigles et Pouffsouffle (là où se trouvaient leur cavalière respective).

Comme il fallait s'en douter, Juliette était revenue à la charge après une semaine de tranquillité (pour Remus) et de pleurs (pour elle). Elle lui avait littéralement sauté au cou et avait promis amour et fidélité si celui_-_ci consentait à l'accompagner au Bal. Chose à laquelle –cette fois_-_ James mit son grain de sel en l'envoyant balader assez sèchement.

« Elle le méritait bien, n'est_-_ce pas ? » s'assura James.

« Merci J… »

L'ami James continuait de hocher la tête, confirmant l'excuse de Remus. Il tourna la tête vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir –là où était porté le regard de Remus.

Ah nous voilà ! Remus… était littéralement sous la charme de la nouvelle venue : Lavande Brown-Laura Estran.

Bien sûr, il aurait été approprié de la qualifier d'ange, mais, le fait était qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Avec sa robe noire lui arrivant sous les genoux, son fin collier de perle grenat qui descendait dans la vallée de ses seins (il se reprit et remonta vers son visage, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit pris en flagrant délit !), ses cheveux n'avait en rien changé –ils étaient lâchés et ébouriffés_-_ « Aïe »

James venait de flanquer une petite tape derrière la tête de Remus, qui mettait sérieusement Lavande mal à l'aise à le regarder de la sorte.

« Et la bouche ouverte mon grand, c'est pour gober les mouches ? » lui chuchota James.

C'est précisément ce moment_-_là que choisit Lavande pour pousser un petit cri.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Elle l'avait détaillé en un clin d'œil. Face à l'escalier, moitié assis, moitié debout sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Habillé d'un costume noir, une cape posée élégamment sur ses épaules, attachée par une petite barrette bordeaux. Ils étaient assortis et ce, grâce au Dumbledore de son époque à elle !

Elle était mortifiée.

Qu'est_-_ce qui prenait à Remus de la regarder ainsi ? Qu'avait_-_elle ?

Elle baissa un instant les yeux.

Elle avait sa robe. Okay, il ne regardait pas son corps nu.

Elle avait ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas non plus ses pieds nus.

Elle avait sa baguette qui lui sortait du décolleté peut_-_être ? Non plus…

Elle regarda une dernière fois ce qui clochait tant pour que Remus la guette de la sorte, la bouche ouverte.

Et mince, elle n'aurait pas du mettre ces chaussures_-_là, en fin de compte. Son pied se déroba sous elle.

Elle implora son Dieu.

Et, en l'occurrence, le Dieu répondit au doux nom de Remus Lupin… la retenant de justesse à la troisième marche de l'escalier.

« Lavande ! Ca va ? »

« Hum… oui ! Argh satanées chaussures ! »

James rigolait bien lui, derrière.

« James, Lily arrive bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas, okay ? »

« Pas de problème. Tu es très belle, Laure! Ou plutôt Lavande … »

« Merci ! »

« Hum…James on attend avec toi, ou… ? »

« Allez_-_y ! Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je suis très patient quand il s'agit d'attendre Lily ! »

« A tout a l'heure, alors… » termina Remus.

Une fois que Remus eut écarté le portrait de la grosse dame, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Tu es magnifique, Lavande… »

« Merci. Mais toi aussi, toi aussi Remus. Ta robe de bal te va à ra_-_vir ! »

« Pas autant que la tienne, hélas… »

Il lui tendit le bras, comme il était de coutume de le faire.

« Tu fais dans la galanterie, mmmh ? »

Elle le sentit sourire à sa remarque, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle était sublime. Mieux que dans ses rêves.

« On avance, mlle ? »

Remus n'avait pas lâché son bras. En fait, oui, c'était mieux que dans n'importe lequel de ses rêves.

Elle était accompagnée du plus mignon/gentil/charmant/attirant/… jeune homme qui lui était permis de rencontrer.

Que demander de plus ?

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin

* * *

_

Il devait se forcer (FORCER !) à ne pas laisser traîner ses yeux sur le corps –plus qu'attirant_-_ de Lavande.

Elle l'avait fait exprès, il en était sûr !

En fait non, elle avait juste voulu être jolie.

Mais elle était déjà jolie ! C'était une pure torture !

Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance. Et il le savait !

**·•·  
**

Ils étaient installés à la table avec les trois autres Maraudeurs. Le festin s'était vraiment passé dans la bonne humeur. Quelques blagues par_-_ci par_-_là, quelques discussions (sérieuses ?) et enfin…

Les danses !

Il était de tradition que les deux Préfets en Chef ouvrent le bal.

Lorsque Dumbledore fit un ample mouvement de baguette, que les tables s'allongèrent le long d'un mur, la petite estrade à gauche de la salle (montée à cette occasion) accueillit un groupe de jeunes musiciens.

Remus invita donc Lily pour la première danse.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

Lorsque la première chanson fut finie, les jeunes filles de Poudlard (et de Beauxbâtons) se firent entraînées par leur cavalier sur la piste de danse.

Remus prit la main de Lavande et l'emmena au milieu de la foule. Quelque peu gênée, Lavande frissonna lorsque son beau cavalier posa une main sur sa hanche, la baladant au doux son du slow.

Remus Lupin était parfait. Et il savait danser. Lavande jubilait.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme –à défaut de se nicher dans le creux de son épaule, il était vraiment trop grand pour y arriver_-_ elle espéra cruellement que le miroir soit briser, enlever, qu'importe, mais qu'elle ne le retrouve plus. Jamais.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot pendant toute la durée de la chanson. Chacun profitant de ce moment –béni.

« Tu danses encore ou tu veux que j'aille chercher à boire ? »

Elle avait bien envie de rester toute la soirée dans ses bras. Mais, elle ne s'imaginait pas le lui dire.

« On n'a qu'à aller chercher à boire, on dansera plus tard… »

**·•·  
**

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais que vous veniez tous sur la piste de danse… que vous profitiez bien de ce dernier instant, de cette dernière danse… » annonça le jeune disc jockey.

Tous applaudirent.

Remus invita Lavande. Elle était aux anges jusqu'ici.

Comme lors du premier slow, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Lupin.

« Alors… tu t'es bien amusée ? » lui demanda_-_t_-_il, son souffle chaud chatouillant la nuque de la jeune fille.

Elle leva la tête pour lui répondre.

Elle sourit et les lèvres de Remus arrivèrent pile sur les siennes.

Un petit rire aigu perça le jour sur ses lèvres.

« En voilà des manières… » dit_-_elle, dissimulant un petit sourire.

« Si ça ne te plais p… »

Il avait toujours sa tête baissée, ce fut une chance pour elle. Elle passa une main derrière sa tête et la rapprocha de la sienne.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que leurs bouches s'entre-ouvrèrent.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours (partout) un petit idiot pour gâcher un moment pareil.

Souvent, il s'agissait d'un quelconque ami qui aimait surprendre et mettre mal à l'aise le couple fraîchement nouveau.

Ou un professeur qui applaudissait (oui, oui ça s'était déjà vu !).

Cette fois, la palme d'or fut discernée à Lavande elle_-_même lorsque son talon ne put plus supporter un gramme de plus.

Si Remus n'avait eu le réflexe de la retenir (elle était toujours accrochée à sa bouche…), elle se serait étalée de tout son long.

L'impact fut minime : elle se tordit la cheville. Criant un très élégant « AÏE », elle passa la nuit à l'infirmerie. Remus a ses côtés.

* * *

_Finiiiiiii ! Chapitre 6 terminé hehehe ! Alors alooors, vous a plus ce long chapitre ? J'espère bien que oui ! _

_Pour les curieux qui veulent savoir quand je posterai la suite, une seule chose à dire, allez voir sur mon livejournal_

_Bisous à tous, bonne fin de mois de juillet !_


	7. Complot

Salut ! Voici la suite hé oui Le chapitre 7 tout beau tout chaud…

Il est moins long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Il y a plusieurs points de vue, mais aucun de Remus, il n'apparaît que très peu dans ce chap, je sais je sais j'exagère lol

Puis… sans rien dévoiler, il y a un peu plus de …suspens ? Nan, jpense pas, jsuis trop nulle pour vous fourguer du suspens, ça coule de source tsss, enfin vous verrez bien ;-)

Alors, merci à **Click** (merssssi, j'ai hâte de voir le dessin XD), **le saut de l'ange** (MDR et plus MRD he he he), **Llewella** (trop contente que ça te plaise :P merci pour tes reviews ! Ahh jpenserai à ton prénom pour un autre perso alors XD), **Rebecca-Black**, **Hotel** **de l'Univers** (merciiiiça te dérange si je t'ajoute a mes amis, sur mon LJ ?), **bibidibabidibou** (Coucouu ! àva ? Ah c moi qui me suis plantée pour le prénom pfff merci dme le direro bizoux et à bientôt !) et **Kira-303** (lool voilà la suite, tu comprendras mieux ainsi ;-) bizoux !)

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Complot**

**·•·**

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown_

Elle venait de se réveiller. Elle était toujours allongée sur un lit blanc de l'infirmerie. Certes, elle avait un bandage à sa cheville, mais celle-ci ne lui faisait absolument plus mal.

« Salut ! »

Et Remus était resté. Toute la nuit.

Après que Pomfresh lui eut fait ses recommandations vis-à-vis des chaussures à talons, elle peut repartir.

Main dans la main avec Remus.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la petite pièce au miroir. Lavande devrait le traverser dans peu de temps. Les trois jours prenaient fin, hélas… Et le miroir était toujours là, elle devrait donc affronter jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité cette pimbêche de Parvati. Et cet idiot de Ron.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée… enfin jusqu'à ce que je me torde lamentablement la cheville. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Lavande ! » dit-il. « Donc, ton petit séjour en tant que Laure Estran t'a plu, mmmh ? »

« Absolument ! Et tes amis sont très gentils ! »

« Ils aiment bien de se faire remarquer, aussi ! »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit temps de cette exceptionnelle soirée.

Lavande hésitait pour des adieux larmoyants. Mais elle se retint. Elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter si vite.

Il la rassura : il serait là, le soir même. Il l'embrassa –longuement- et la jeune fille repartit à son époque, non sans un dernier sourire à travers le fameux miroir.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue d'une ombre

* * *

_

L'ombre se faufile, sans bruit. Cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité d'un certain Gryffondor -elle lui a lâchement empruntée.

Il faut qu'elle sache. C'est pourquoi elle la suit. Elle l'espionne, incapable de lui demander directement, elle préfère fureter.

A pas de loup, elle arpente couloirs sur couloirs, toujours dans le sillage de Lavande.

Son coeur bat fort, l'ombre espère qu'elle ne se fera pas repérée, avec des battements aussi puissants.

Elle entend Brown chantonner une chanson qu'elle aussi connaît, c'est la nouvelle des Magic'Boys.

Lavande s'arrête et pousse une porte. La porte se referme aussitôt et l'ombre ne perd pas une seconde pour faire passer sous la porte une longue tige très fine, couleur chair: Les Oreilles à Rallonge des jumeaux. Elle en a à volontiers.

Et là, elle l'entend. Lavande parle à son prof, Remus Lupin. Ils ont l'air assez intime, parce qu'_elle_, ne se serait pas permise de l'appeler Mon Loup.

La silhouette en a entendu suffisamment. Elle est à l'origine d'un nouveau potin. Elle en est fière. Sans un autre mot, elle s'enfuit, et elle quitte son apparence transparente. Elle n'est plus une ombre et elle rentre vite au dortoir remettre la cape dans le sac de Harry, il n'y aura vu que du feu, trop occupé à flirter avec Ginny.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

C'est donc avec un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres que la jolie brunette rejoignit sa tour. Le plus dur restait à faire : une pile de devoirs soigneusement rangé dans son cartable.

« Bonjour. »

Ron venait de s'installer face à elle.

« Bonjour », répondit-elle, surprise.

C'est vrai quoi, Ron, même s'il suivait les mêmes cours qu'elle, ne pensait pas à traîner dans le coin. Son ex s'était montrée redoutable lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il l'avait quitté pour sa meilleure amie.

C'était peu banal et en même temps tellement courant à Poudlard. C'était le château où Magie et Jalousie s'embrassaient en rimes douces.

Alors que l'esprit de Lavande en était arrivé là, ni elle ni lui n'avaient prononcé un mot de plus.

Elle attendit qu'il coupe ce silence qui, déjà, la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu… tu ne vas pas à Pré Au Lard ? » demanda-t-il, finalement.

En fait, elle avait peut-être bien été mise au parfum qu'il y avait une sortie à Pré Au Lard ; mais elle ne s'en était plus rappelée ensuite. C'était Ron qui lui rappelait, à l'instant.

Voyant que Lavande ne répondait pas, le roux en était venu à une autre conclusion :

« Tu ne vas pas au bal, peut-être. »

Bal.

Ça la percuta de plein fouet ! Le bal de Printemps était ce soir ! Dans à peine quelques heures !

Et elle y allait avec Drago Malfoy ! Elle avait complètement oublié…

Son cerveau était bloqué sur un seul mot depuis des jours maintenant : un prénom qui sonnait doux, qui résonnait goût miel, qui…

« Lavande, ça ne va pas ? » demanda Ron.

« Si, si ! Je … hum, il faut que je file ! »

Et sans laisser le temps d'une réplique, elle avait remballé son devoir et avait remit son sac à l'épaule. Elle devait absolument aller à Pré Au Lard s'acheter une paire de chaussures plates.

Une cheville tordue lui suffisait amplement, merci.

**·•·**

Lavande et Hermione se préparaient depuis seulement dix minutes dans la salle de bain de la Préfète en Chef lorsque déjà –après quelques banalités-, Hermione était revenue à la charge en mettant sur le tapis « l'affaire Lupin ».

Granger était persuadée que Brown était folle amoureuse du professeur de DCFM. Ce à quoi Lavande répondait par la négative. Après tout, Lavande aimait éperdument le Remus Lupin de 17 ans, pas l'adulte.

Après avoir juré une bonne douzaine de fois que « non, je ne suis pas folle amoureuse de notre prof, Hermione », celle-ci consentit à changer de sujet.

« Vas-y, prend ta douche », lui dit Hermione. « Traîne pas trop, j'attends dans ma chambre. »

Lavande se doucha donc rapidement. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et posa pied hors de la cabine de douche.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Drago Malfoy pour pénétrer tête la première dans la salle de bain.

« Oupsss… »

Il fit demi-tour et quitta la salle d'eau non sans avoir, au préalable, laisser vagabonder son regard scruteur sur le corps encore humide de la jeune fille, jurant et rouge de gène.

Le pire fut qu'elle n'avait importé d'autres vêtements de la chambre d'Hermione à part ce ridicule essuie de bain. Elle dut donc ouvrir la porte –par laquelle Malfoy venait de faire un aller-retour -, sortir de la salle de bain –sous le regard de Malfoy (elle n'y prêta pas attention) et entrer le plus vite possible dans la chambre rouge et or de la Préfète… Et refermer la porte (toujours sous le regard perçant et amusé du blond) car, Hermione hurlait à la mort de n'être qu'en sous-vêtements.

Une heure et demie plus tard, après le petit incident (pas vraiment majeur, en soi, mais très gênant pour deux filles aussi pudiques l'une que l'autre), Lavande et Hermione sortir enfin de la chambre de la dernière, prêtes à affronter Le Bal de Printemps.

Hermione y allait avec le préfet Ernie McMillan, il était de leur année, mais pas dans la même maison. Il était très gentil, Hermione avait beaucoup de chance, tout de même.

Si Lavande avait la même tenue que la semaine d'avant, le seul élément changeant était sa paire de chaussures à talons plats de quelques millimètres. Elle n'allait pas joué avec sa vie en risquant de se fracasser bien plus qu'une cheville !

Hermione, quant à elle, était absolument magnifique dans sa jolie robe violette médiévale. Son corsage la moulait superbement et le dessous de sa robe évasive laissait parfois entrevoir de longues jambes.

Malfoy leur lança plusieurs compliments, ce qui était assez rare vu qu'il s'agissait d'un Malfoy.

Malfoy, qui, pour l'occasion avait revêtu une magnifique robe de bal harmonisée aux couleurs de sa maison de serpents, ainsi que des bottes en peau de dragon noir. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi, avait beaucoup de chance de se présenter aux portes de la grande salle avec le-gars-le-plus-sexy-de-Poudlard.

Ce à quoi, la petite voix dans sa tête objecta violement.

REMUS.REMUS.REMUS.REMUS.REMUS.REMUS.REMUS.REMUS.REMUS.REMUS.REM…

« On y va ? » demanda finalement Drago à l'oreille de Lavande qui ne manqua pas de sursauter.

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue des professeurs de Poudlard

* * *

_

« Ce que j'ai toujours adoré dans ces bals de fin d'année, c'est que l'on peut à sa guise inviter une élève pour une valse ! Pour ma part, je vais de ce pas inviter la délicieuse Miss Granger, vous ne m'en voulez pas, Severus, bien sur ! » annonça joyeusement Albus à ses collègues.

Il se leva sous le regard éberlué de Severus et amusé des autres professeurs.

Rogue tourna son regard outré vers Minerva McGonagall.

« Vous connaissez Albus, Severus ! Ne cherchez pas à compr… »

« Ah ! Minerva… » ajouta Dumbledore en revenant sur ses pas, « si j'étais vous, j'inviterais Mr Malfoy ! Et vous, Remus, invitez donc Miss Brown ! Elle est une excellente danseuse ! »

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown

* * *

_

« Mr Malfoy, vous m'accordez cette danse ? »

« Et vous Miss Brown, vous danser avec moi ? »

Les deux jeunes interpellés se retournèrent très surpris de se faire ainsi inviter par leurs professeurs. Ce n'était pas commun ! Mais Lavande n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout, elle allait danser avec le-prof-le-plus-sexy-de-Poudlard. Elle allait surtout danser avec _Lui_.

Autant amusée que Malfoy de voir débarquer le professeur McGonagall elle-même, Lavande enchaîna la nouvelle danse avec Remus Lupin.

« Vous vous amusez bien, Lavande ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mille fois moins qu'à un autre certain bal, mais on peut dire que je m'amuse bien. »

Il lui sourit et resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi, dans ce cas, n'êtes-vous pas… _là-bas_ ? Je me souviens pourtant que vous veniez chaque soir. »

« A vrai dire, c'est la pleine lune, là-bas. »

« Je vois. Ah ! Ce cher miroir ! Fameuse découverte, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il doucement.

« Absolument, professeur. »

« Je n'oublierai jamais cette rencontre, en tout cas ! » dit-il au bout d'un moment, le regard brillant.

« Je,…professeur, pouvez-vous me dire comment cela s'est déroulé, ensuite ? Ce n'est pas banal comme histoire et je me demandais… »

« Hélas, Lavande, je ne saurais dire… Verrez par vous-même. Vivez simplement chaque instant, c'est mon unique conseil. »

« Merci, professeur ! »

« Oh, appelle-moi Remus, à défaut des petits surnoms qui gratifieront certainement plus le Remus que tu connais… »

Et elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

« Et, même si tu n'as plus de talons, Lavande, je crois que c'est moi qui vais te donner ce baiser sur la joue ! »

A côté, l'on pouvait voir Drago Malfoy baiser la main du professeur McGonagall, qui, contre toute attente, se mit à rougir et le félicita d'être si gentlemen…

**·•·**

Drago reprit la main de Lavande et tous deux dansèrent encore et encore. Elle devait lui reconnaître son talent de danseur/dragueur.

Il avait déjà passé l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille.

Elle lui remonta illico sa main baladeuse.

Il avait ensuite voulu l'embrasser. Choquée, Lavande s'était libérée de l'emprise de Malfoy.

« Mais… ? »

« Ecoute, Malf… Drago, j'ai _déjà_ un copain. Alors, t'es gentil, arrête de me tripotter. »

« Mais… ? »

« Merci d'avoir voulu essayer. Salut ! »

Et elle quitta l'étreinte de Malfoy mi-amusée, mi-coléreuse. Expression ô combien indéchiffrable sur son visage...

« Lavande, attend ! »

Malfoy venait de la rattraper, apparemment peu satisfait d'avoir été rembarré. Elle se dégagea une nouvelle fois –il venait de lui attraper le bras.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

« C'est qui, ton copain ? »

« Ça ne te concerne pas, Drago. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec toi ce soir ? »

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas de Poudlard… » dit-elle, évasivement. « Je sais que tu es déçu que je ne sois pas intéressée par toi, mais n'en fait pas tout un plat », ajouta-t-elle.

Il sembla contrarié.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais toutes tes chances avec une certaine préfète en chef. »

Il fronça ses sourcils clairs.

« Hermione Granger ser… »

« Bye ! »

Reprenant ensuite ses esprits, elle prit la direction du bar, but un verre de Bièraubeurre et sans perdre plus de temps, elle quitta la Grande Salle, sous l'œil dépité de Malfoy qui venait de se faire –royalement- rejeté et qui venait d'apprendre une (bonne ?) nouvelle.

…Et sous l'œil d'une certaine autre personne qui la rattrapa aussitôt.

« Lavande, je peux te parler ? »

Ron était venu la voir. _Encore_.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ces temps-ci ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas au bal avec Malfoy, tu n'es jamais dans la salle commune ni dans ton dortoir, mais où passes-tu tes journées ? Avec Parv… »

« Ah ! Je vois ! Parvati, en bonne et aimante meilleure amie t'envoie me questionner. Je fais encore ce que je veux, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre alors arrête. »

« Mais, Lavande, on s'inquiète pour toi ! »

« Bien sur. Tu ne t'es pourtant pas inquiété quand tu m'as largué comme un vieux chaudron », dit-elle.

« Je me suis déjà excuser et… »

« Nan, justement tu ne t'es PAS excuser, Parvati l'a peut-être fait pour toi, mais jamais tu n'es venu en personne me demander pardon. Alors, crois-moi, je n'en ai que faire de tes pseudo-inquiétudes. T'es gentil, tu me laisses, maintenant. »

Elle le planta là.

Rrahh ! Une petite bande s'était vraiment liguée contre elle.

Ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse sans que quelqu'un pense qu'elle souffrait ?

**

* * *

**

·•·

_Point de vue de deux ombres  
**

* * *

**_

« Alors je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. »

« Moi aussi, même si… »

« On s'est mis d'accord ! Quelque chose cloche avec elle, alors il faut l'exorciser… »

« Je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire ! »

« Demain, alors, demain… »

* * *

Voilàààà ! Fini pour le chapitre 7 ;-) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! 

ET je vous répète, allez voir sur mon LJ, j'y poste mes chapitres en avance XD,

Bonne fin de vac à vous tous ! Gros Bizoux !


	8. voyage dans la pensine

**Hello** ! Hé non, je ne suis pas morte ! La preuve, voici un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de publié et tt, et je pense que ça va encore être le cas, pcq je déménage dans qq jours et que la ligne téléphonique sera coupé jusque…JANVIER…

_/pleure ttes les larmes de son corps/_

Enfin, vous êtes prévenus… Et puis, sinon, Merci bcp pr ttes les reviews ! ça me fait très plaisir… et j'ai mm un petit cadeau pr vous : Un **dessin **de Remus&Lavande, de **Click** (pr le voir, il faut aller sur mon LJ (adress ds ma bio) et faut faire des fouilleslol)

Alors, mnt, les RAR :

Le Saut de l'Ange : hello waaaah le mystère restera mystère :P je passe du coq à l'âne du chap précédent à celui-ci ! ça faisait trop lgt que j'avais plus écris alors, j'ai perdu un peu le fil de mes idées et nous voilà avec…ce chapitre ci !

Llewella : hello miss ? Ça va ? Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu ce chap sur mon LJ, ou si tu préfères le lire ici, mais…le voilà enfin ! Je tiens l'idée du siècle : Drago et McGo ! mdrrrr ! Bizoux miss t'es super !

Rebecca-Black : qui veut exorciser Lavande ? mmmhhh Mystère lol, merci pr ta review !

Click La Magnifique : coucou ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise XD et encore merci pr le beau dessin, Gspr que tu apprécieras mon new chapitre gros bisoooous !

Hayra , Hermi59184 : merci pr vos reviews !

Hotel de L'Univers : hello ! Tu trouvais mon chapitre court ? argh… celui-ci est ENCORE plus court - Jsuis sure que t'es pas la seule à vouloir le mm Remus ! Mdr ! Bisous !

Kira-303 : hello ! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est plus parlé di dc ça va bien ? Alors, pr ta review, tu sens venir la fin triste ? je ne vais rien dévoiler, je te laisse le soin de lire bisous miss !

Miss Lup Lup : ahhh tu veux un exemplaire du miroir ? No problem justement celui de la fic s'est perdu…8-) au fait, j'adore ton nouveau pseudo ! Il a la claaaaasse

Lune Lupin : coucou ma Luny tu vas bien ? Alors voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre ! Gspr que ça te plaira gros bisous ma luny chou !

Willooow : Merci ! tu me fais rougir ! Merci bcp ! J'en mérite pas tant je t'assures !

……Et Bibidibabidibou : yeahhh j'ai écris ton pseudo de mémoire (une première jte jure, je me goure tjs qq part) alors, mm si j'ai pas de review de toi, je te fais une RAR ! lol je sais mm pas pr dire koi, mais c pas grave ! GSPR que ce chap te plaira ;o) gros gors bisous ! et j'ai commencé ta lettre ! XD

Et maintenant…Le chapitre ! lol Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Voyage dans la pensine**

**·•·**

_Point de vue de Lavande Brown_

« Mais, je … ne comprends pas ! »

« Quoi donc, mon cœur ? »

« Ça c'est terminé … d'un coup ? »

« Oui », lui répondit-elle, un sourire empli de souvenirs flottant sur ses lèvres pâles. « Je n'en ai jamais compris le comment ni le pourquoi », ajouta-t-elle tristement, au bout d'un temps.

« Tu as du être vraiment très triste, non, Mamie ? »

« Oui, c'est certain. »

« Et qu'as-tu fait, quand tu as compris que tu ne le verrais plus ? »

Lavande fit glisser Brithany hors de ses genoux, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, plus pour elle-même que pour sa petite Britt, mais celle-ci les interpréta directement et articula « Chouette, j'adore aller dans ta pensine, Mamy ! » avant que Lavande n'eut émis un faible sourire.

**

* * *

**

·•·

* * *

Elle ne pouvait y croire ! Non ! C'était tout bonnement inimaginable ! On lui arrachait son bonheur. Son bien-être n'était plus, hélas…

Juste après la pleine lune, lorsqu'elle était revenue dans leur petit espace où seul important leur fameux miroir, justement, il n'y était plus.

Rien ! Pas une seule trace, pas un seul indice sur sa cachette.

C'est après un certain temps qu'elle avait dû s'y faire : Remus s'était effacé de ses jours et de ses nuits. Remus ne lui apparaîtrait plus qu'en songe…

La pleine lune lui avait volée son loup…

**

* * *

**

·•·

* * *

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour que ce manque se tarisse. Le bal de Printemps s'en était allé, emportant avec lui le souvenir d'une très belle soirée et d'un exceptionnel jeune homme qu'elle ne verrait plus.

Mai et juin succédèrent à Avril. Poudlard était désormais loin.

Et puis …

L'examen d'entrée à l'Université était arrivé. En août. Elle allait commencer des études en Médicomage. Et au détour d'un couloir universitaire, elle l'avait vu, lui, avec ses yeux d'un bleu métallique. Et ses cheveux devenus courts.

« PAPY ! » cria alors Britt, de sa voix remplie d'émotions et de bonne humeur.

Bien sur, lui aussi l'avait vu, il reluquait la gente féminine avec ce regard ténébreux, et cette petite ride qui se formait à l'extrémité de ses lèvres, du côté droit.

Des années plus tard, elle le connaissait enfin par cœur.

« Salut, Brown. »

Il n'avait mis ni arrogance ni soupir. Juste ce sourire. Devenu permanent.

« Je suis contente de voir enfin une tête familière ! Mais d'où viennent toutes ces personnes bon sang ! » trouva-t-elle à dire.

« Qui l'eut cru, Lavande Brown, ravie de me voir ! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je n'ai rien contre toi. »

« Tu m'as quand même bien rembarré le soir du Bal de Printemps, à Poudlard. »

« Poudlard, c'est loin. »

« Moi je trouve au contraire que non. A peine un mois d'ici, nous étions en plein ASPIC. »

« Poudlard, c'est loin, pour moi. Tout un tas de dragons sont nés depuis… »

« Ah ! Je vois ! Miss Brown a médité tout le mois de juillet ! »

« Et tu as coupé tes cheveux… cela veut dire beaucoup, non ? » ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

« Okay, tu as pris en humour à ce que je vois ! »

« Malfoy… » termina-t-elle, avec une petite révérence, avant de s'échapper dans un couloir parallèle.

Elle dut courir à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre sa classe avant que la grosse cloche ne sonne. Et c'était partit pour deux heures de Potions…

**

* * *

**

·•·

* * *

Quand avait-elle commencé à apprécier Drago Malfoy ?

Peut-être, oui _peut-être_ lorsque, à la fin des deux heures de Potions, négligemment appuyé sur le mur face à la classe, il l'avait attendu. En faisant mine de la snober, son sourire de séducteur joignant son regard moqueur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, de nombreuses discussions plus tard, assis sur l'herbe du campus sorcier anglais, ils étaient devenus amis.

En quelques mois, la blessure de l'absence de Remus dans le cœur de Lavande s'était apaisée, remplacée par le bonheur d'être avec Malfoy.

_Qui l'aurait cru ! se répétait-elle, encore maintenant, en se revoyant dans la pensine._

_Et l'histoire entre Drago et Lavande commença à cet instant précis lorsque…_

Lorsque Lavande se retourna sur le ventre, allongée à même le sol vert duveteux pour répliquer à Drago une quelconque phrase qu'elle oublia aussi vite. Allongé sur le côté, Drago avait les yeux plissés par le soleil hivernal et les lèvres étirées par la lecture d'une lettre sûrement drôle. Et la posture d'un seigneur du dimanche. Et il était beau.

Et elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de se replonger dans son énorme livre de physique élémentaire.

« Lavande ? » articula-t-il.

Son cœur battait fort. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça, déjà ? Traîner avec un Malfoy ?

« Brown ? La surdité à ton âge … »

Elle releva la tête, cachant son sourire dans son écharpe violette.

« Tu disais ? » fit-elle innocemment.

« Que je voulais bien… »

« Tiens donc ! Que vois-je ? Brown, tu traînes avec Malfoy maintenant ? Hé bien, dites donc, on en apprend des bonnes tous les jours ! »

Pas la peine de se retourner. Elle savait qui était là. Elle reconnaissait cette voix si désagréable : les anciens Serpentards. Les anciens amis de Drago, ceux qui avaient continués sur la « mauvaise voix », les vils serpents, comme disait Drago…

« Dégage, Blaise », lâcha Drago, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Demandé avec tant de politesse… je vais m'installer à côté de cette très chère Lavande. »

Il avait vraiment une tête de dément. Il aurait pu être beau, mais c'était sans compter ce sourire sadique.

Et il n'hésita pas à poser sa main droite sur la cuisse de Lavande.

« Blaise, tu te casses ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

« Enlève ta main ! » ajouta la jeune fille.

« Va foutre tes fesses ailleurs Zabini. Faut avoir un sacré problème pour venir près de moi alors que tu me détestes, non ? T'as rien d'autre à foutre ? »

Légèrement refroidi par le ton neutre et froid de Drago, Blaise se releva, non sans un regard provocateur au blond.

« Brown, je serais toi, je resterais pas près d'un type aussi nul que lui. »

« Mais tu n'es pas moi. »

« On se reverra jolie Brown… »

Après un grognement, Drago détourna son regard d'où était Blaise -qui avait rejoint sa clique- et reporta son attention sur Lavande.

« Ce mec m'énerve. Il a pas intérêt à tourner trop autour de nous … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? »

« Il pourrait très bien t'agresser », répondit-t-il. « Je ne plaisante pas, Lavande, c'est un mangemort. »

« Il n'a aucune raison de m'agresser ! »

« Si. Tu traînes avec moi et c'est suffisant pour lui. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« J'ai appris à me défendre et puis … il y a toujours du monde au campus. »

« Ne reste pas seule après les cours, okay ? On ne sait jamais. »

« Arrête, tu me fais peur, Drago. »

« Faudrait quand même que tu sois au courant, non ? »

« Oui, mais … »

« Lavande, écoute, je dis ça pour que tu sois sur tes gardes, Voldemort est en pleine puissance, Potter ne l'a toujours pas éliminé et les Aurors se font de plus en plus rares. C'est normal que tu le saches ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais ne panique pas non plus, je suis près de toi ! » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Merci, Drago… »

Peut-être lorsqu'il lui rendit son baiser de tout à l'heure, oui _peut-être_, qu'elle en tomba amoureuse…

**

* * *

**

·•·

* * *

Voili ça vous a plu ? j'attends vos commentaires ;o)

Bizooo à vous !


End file.
